Dauntless
by wolflover43
Summary: Modern Day AU: A girl about sixteen with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes enters. "That's the leader." My eyebrows jump in surprise. She seems awfully young. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Christina did say the leader was sixteen. "Now, I know you all probably know me, but I feel I must introduce myself. I'm Six. A leader and your instructor for the time being." (More Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I wake up to the pounding of my head. What happened? The last thing I remember was walking home, then everything went black. "Hello Four. Nice to see you're awake." I slowly look toward the voice. A man about eighteen with brown hair and tan skin stands in front of me. Another guy has blond hair and celery green eyes. He looks to be about sixteen years old. "Where am I?" I try and use the most confident voice I can muster, but I ultimately fail.

The man smirks and nods toward a wall to the far right. I look to where he nodded. Taking up the entire wall are flames. Black flames. The symbol of Dauntless. Dauntless. I'm with the most wanted criminals in the world. But how did I get here? "Welcome to Dauntless Four." The older man bends down and leans in close. "I expect you to be compliant when we take you out of here. If not, well you die." He lifts me up from my position and ties a blindfold around my eyes. I'm too weak to fight. I feel a sharp metal poke me in the back. A gun. "Now any sudden moves and I shoot you." He grabs my shoulder and begins to push me forward.

Breathe Four. Just breathe. You can get out of this. You've gotten out of these kind of situations before. _Yeah, but the people were never from Dauntless. _I inwardly sigh. This just might be the day I die. The two mysterious men and I walk for a long time. Or it feels like that. Every single step I take causes my body to ache more and more.

I hear the sound of squeaky door hinges. Now where am I? I know I'm farther into Dauntless, but how far? Where is the nearest exit? Is there even one? I'm pushed into the room and forced into a chair. Almost immediately the cold metal on my back disappears, but one on my wrists take their place. Handcuffs. The blindfold is removed and I immediately take in my surroundings.

I'm in a medium sized room. It's not too big and not too small. Almost cozy, but it isn't considering the place I am in. In front of me there is a large wooden desk directly in front of me. One half of the desk is taken up by three computer screens, the other half has two stacks of paper, a cup of pens and pencils, and a tablet. To the far right is another door. Where does that one lead? Behind the desk is also a door. What's with all the doors in the place?

In the far right corner, there is a black leather couch. Odd for an office. To the far left there is a grey metal filing cabinet. Nothing else. Other than those things, there is nothing else in the dark grey rooms. There is the sound of the door hinges squeaking. I whip my head around, which was a bad idea. It feels like someone is pounding my head with a hammer.

"Hello Four. It's nice to finally meet you in person." When my vision finally clears a guy about sixteen with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin is by the door. He looks exactly like the guy that brought me here. "Who are you?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady. "My name isn't important. What's important is that you listen to me." The man walks up and sits in the chair behind the desk.

"This ain't your office little brother!" The man that brought me here shouts to his brother that is behind the desk. "Too bad! I was asked to be here!" The older brother falls silent and leans against the wall again. I turn back around and see the younger of the two brothers leaning backwards into the chair. "You are in Dauntless as a recruit. We needed a new member since the last one-never mind. Since we needed a new member we looked through files of everyone that we know about." The younger brother tosses a folder to me and motions for me to open it. When I do, they have the most general information on me, but the fact they have it scares me.

"As you can see, you are quite athletic. Because of that, we want you in Dauntless." I shake my head. I can't do this. I can't be in Dauntless. I don't want to be. "I don't want this." The younger brother scowls and stands up. He whips out a gun and points it at my head. "Too bad. Even if you don't make it here, we can't throw you out. So we can either wipe your memory clean or we can shoot you."

"Go ahead." The younger brother shakes his head. "That's not how it works. We aren't going to kill you….Yet." The man nods to the two guards at the door. "Take him back to his cell." I feel the blindfold wrap around my head and the handcuffs fall to the floor. Almost immediately I'm pulled out of my chair and the metal gun is once again pressed against my back.

We walk back toward my cell. I have to figure a way out of here. I can't stay here. They are criminals. All of them. Maybe I can gain their trust and then turn them in. But they aren't idiots. They'll figure out I'm up to something and will kill me.

It doesn't matter anymore. If I lose my life, I'll die doing the right thing. I will not be a Dauntless member. I will fight back and try and escape, even if it kills me.

* * *

><p>I'm woken up early in the morning. It's the same people from yesterday. "Let's go Four." They hoist me up from my position on the floor and drag me to another room. I don't resist. I have to gain their trust. No matter what.<p>

I'm brought to a training room where I'm thrown to the ground. "You must be the new recruit." A girl with dark hair and mocha skin whispers to me. "I'm Christina." She holds out her hand for me to shake it. "Four. Did they kidnap you too?" Find out as much information as possible. You can make your escape and get everyone here arrested.

"No. Most people here were born into this. You're one of the few people to actually be recruited. Last one came around thirty years ago. The guy that was recruited was about seventeen. He now runs this place. At least he did. Now his sixteen year old daughter and a few others are the leaders of this place." My eyebrows jump in surprise. Born into this? How can you even bring a kid into this? It just seems wrong to bring them into this life.

"Oh. But if you're born into this are you trained from the beginning?" Christina shakes her head. "No. Some are like the last recruit's daughter. He wanted her to be at her best, so he trained her from the beginning. That's how she rose to leadership." I nod my head and I'm about to ask another question, but the sound of the door opening stops me.

A girl about sixteen with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes enters. "That's the leader." My eyebrows jump in surprise. She seems awfully young. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Christina did say the leader was sixteen. "Now, I know you all probably know me, but I feel I must introduce myself. I'm Six. A leader and your instructor for the time being."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Six walks in front of every recruit. Most of the people in line regard her with respect, while others don't. Yet they will say nothing. Six stops in front of me. She stares at me so long that I start to get uncomfortable. "You must be Four." I slowly-carefully-nod my head. Six radiates confidence and authority. I can see why those people would say nothing. It feels like she will lash out and punish you if you do or say something wrong.

Six turns away from me and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. She walks to the center of the room and turns to look at each one of us. Her eyes are calculating. Not cold or judging, it just seems that she is observing you. Almost looking into your past.

"I know most of you are between ages fifteen and eighteen. But that doesn't matter here. We do not take age into account. Every single one of you are expected to preform to the best of your ability, if not better. The first half of training consists of physical courses; speed, agility, endurance, strength and skill with weaponry. At the end of the first half, you will be tested on each of the abilities mentioned before. The second half we test you mentally and emotionally….As to what you will do during that point, well that's something you will learn when the time comes." I bite my lip. Mentally? Emotionally? Physically? How are they going to do that? Whatever they are going to do, it's going to be impossible and almost impassable.

Six frowns and stares at me. "Something concerning you?" I jump and look at her. Were my emotions really that clear? "No. Nothing." Six smirks and places a rough hand on my shoulder. I notice a small glint on her wrist. A metal bracelet? For what?

"Good. Then you can help me lead the six mile jog." Everyone's jaws go slack at the sound of a six mile jog. Shouldn't they be used to this? I mean they were born into this after all. Six jogs off, expecting us to follow. Of course, everyone does. Nobody wants to suffer through a punishment she would give.

I jog up to Six, who sends me a quick glance. Just from that quick glance, her eyes seemed to be reading my thoughts. Every secret. Every broken promise. Every part of my past. I know she can't, but the fact a single _glance _can do that frightens me just a little.

We run through most of Dauntless. Since I never really had a tour, I mostly rely on Six. It seems most of Dauntless is naturally made. Underground caves kind of. I think I'm right because there a random sharp rocks that jut out from the walls. Not sharp enough to kill someone, but enough to seriously injure yourself.

Most of the hallways are dim too. All the hallways are lit by flickering lights. Each hallway floor has small rocks that jut out just the tiniest bit. But not watching your step will result in falling flat on your face. And that may or may not have happened to me. Hypothetically if it did happen, I'm not saying it did, Six probably would've sent me an amused look and kept jogging. And if I did, I probably would've shook my head, scrambled up from the hard ground, brushed myself off, and jogged toward Six. And I'm saying _hypothetically. _It _never_ happened.

Supporting the fact that most of Dauntless is naturally made is the roaring water we pass by. Although a railing does keep people from falling, I get the feeling some people have fallen. Even with the railing protecting them. "Falling there means instant death." Six's voice makes me jump. I forgot she was there. She hasn't said much the entire jog.

"Oh." I really don't know what to say. Maybe I could go with; _Instant death? Cool. That's great to know. _Ugh. This is completely confusing, but I'll get out of here soon. I know it.

Finally, the run ends and everyone is panting and sweating like crazy. While Six just seems to be sweating and barely out of breath. She's breathing hard, just not panting like a dog. "Aw come on. You guys can't be tired. We're just warming up!"

_Warming up? She's got to be joking. _

"Alright. Everyone up!" Six's voice goes from playful and joking-exactly how it's supposed to sound for someone her age-to demanding and powerful. Everyone scrambles up and stands at attention, ready for what's to come. "Come with me." She spins on her heel and heads to the far left of the training room.

She opens a wooden door. Six walks inside, with us directly behind her. Before I can even walk into the room, she shoves a cold metal object in my hands. It's extremely familiar. The name of the object is itching in the back of my mind. Unfortunately, I can't seem to process a coherent thought right about now.

Six smirks at my baffled expression. "A gun number boy." She grabs another and shoves it into hands of the initiate that was behind me. This goes on ten more times, but I don't exactly pay attention. I'm too nervous about this. We're going to learn to shoot a gun? I don't want to learn. After injuring someone during my senior year of football, I promised myself I would never hurt someone again. Even though it was an accident by hurting the guy. I couldn't stand knowing that I was the one that caused the injury.

"Were you even paying attention Four?" I jump and look to Six. _I seem to be jumping a lot lately. _"What Oh yeah I was." Six raises her eyebrows and steps to the side. She motions for me to step up to the target. "Well then, how about you show us the correct way to shoot a gun."

The one time I don't pay attention to her, is the time I'm picked on for something I know nothing about. Well, I'm in deep trouble.

**AN: Can I just thank my reviewers, followers, and the people that made this story their favorite? Well, I am. Thanks so much guys! I appreciate everything! Especially reviews!**

**Speak Silence: Haha! Thanks! I'm actually excited to write this story. Probably my favorite to write. Anyway! Thanks! And I hope this update was good!**

**Guest: Awww, thanks! I'm so glad you like this story! As I was saying, I love writing this story! I hope you liked it! **

**TrissyPoo: Yeah, sorry about the confusion. I went back and fixed it. **

**mileyismyhorse: Haha! Thanks! I hope this chapter was as good as the last!**

**Nike1627: Haha! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"O-Okay." I shakily walk to the target and stand behind the large wooden table. The human shaped target is about twenty feet away, maybe more. I take a deep breath and go over any memories that include guns. Maybe I can get an idea as to the correct way to hold yourself while firing a gun.

"We're waiting." Six's voice snaps me away from my daze. I nod my head and take one step closer to the long wooden table. I try and get myself into a somewhat correct position. I place my feet shoulder width apart, square my shoulders, and turn my body just the smallest bit. I grip the gun as tightly as I can. Maybe I can get lucky and hit the target. Six never mentioned it had to be straight through the center.

I take a deep breath and take my aim. My hands grip the now warm metal and my index finger curls around the trigger. I release the breath and pull the trigger. The gun pulls back unexpectedly. Luckily I had a strong enough grip.

I look to the human shaped target and see that the bullet landed half a foot away from the target. _'Uh-' _I can't even finish the thought because Six grabs my shoulder and turns me around. She may be short, but she's is definitely intimidating. With her looking at me like that I feel like I'm three feet tall. "Listen here number boy, I'm gonna go easy because you don't know the rules. But the next time you don't pay attention, you will be punished. And I can promise you that." I vigorously nod my head. I was able to get off easy. _This_ time. Next time, I won't be as lucky.

Six turns be back around and pushes me toward the target. "Alright, everyone get shooting! And someone show number boy how to shoot the gun." Six spins on her heel and grabs a spare gun off the table. She walks to the far right corner of the room and leans against the wall.

"Come on." Christina grabs my wrist and pulls me toward the nearest target. She shows me the basics of shooting a gun. "Okay. Thanks." I'm still hung up on why she didn't administer a punishment. I thought she would've punished me harshly. "You got really lucky." Christina whispers as she positions herself. "What?"

Christina fires the gun. The bullet just skimmed the outside of the target. "She didn't punish you. Most of the time…No all the time. She will punish anyone who doesn't follow orders. I think everyone is surprised that she didn't. But I don't think anyone will try anything. Everyone is still scared or nervous around her." I nod my head. I guess she has a point. Six is….definitely intimidating. She even scares me. And I'm not normally scared of anything.

I take a deep breath and fire my gun. The bullet skims the edge of the target. I feel the unconscious smile- that I get when I succeed at something-curl onto my lips. I may not want to stay here, but maybe I can pick up a few skills. Maybe I can even get into a job of protecting people.

* * *

><p>Christina leads me to the Cafeteria since I still don't know my way around this place. Seriously, when am I going to get a tour? "Come on Four. We only get an hour to eat and catch up with our friends." Christina drags me toward the line of people waiting to get their food. Sheesh! She's got a strong grip. I would hate to be around her when she's mad.<p>

I grab a black tray and follow her down the line of food, grabbing what I think is good. By the time I get to the end of the line, I have a burger, fries, a coke and some carrots. I'm just about to exit the line, when a piece of chocolate cake is put onto my tray. I turn and see a grinning Christina.

"They don't usually have cake out this time of day. Today is an important day so they're serving it with lunch and dinner. Come on, follow me." Christina leads me through the crowd of rowdy Dauntless members. They are all clothed in black, dark orange, a few in dark purple and a dark red. Probably maroon.

They all push each other around and laugh. So carefree. They don't think they will be found out and captured. But that will change soon. I know it. They are going to be found out soon and I won't be around for that downfall. I'll be the one turning them in.

Christina takes me to a long metal table to the far left of the cafeteria. She plops down next to the guy who I first saw. She gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Hey Will!" The boy-Will-smiles and wraps his arm around Christina. "Hey Chrissy! How's training? Brutal?" Will asks, his green eyes twinkling. They show complete love. Just from hearing them interact, I can tell that they are both in love with each other. Sometimes I wish I could've been like that. The only problem is that, all the girls in my school were annoying. They didn't want to date me for my personality. Just my looks and school status.

"No. Not yet anyway. So far just a six mile run and shooting guns." Will gets a sly grin on his face. "That would explain the smell." Christina mouth forms an 'o', but that quickly changes to a scowl. Christina punches him on the arm. Repeatedly. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Christina grunts and turns away from him. Will frowns and turns Christina back toward him. He presses his lips to hers.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against Christina's. "Now do you forgive me?" Christina tries to keep the smile off her face, but it forces it way through. "Yes." Will smiles and tightens his grip around her. "Oh!" Christina jumps with realization. I guess she forgot I was here. "Will, this is the recruit you heard about. Four."

Will frowns and looks up at me. His eyes go from kind and loving, to hard and emotionless. "We already met." Christina frowns, sensing the tension that could be cut with a butter knife. "Okay. He's going to sit with us. Ya know? He doesn't have many friends yet." Will stiffly nods his head. I carefully sit down. Will's eyes are still trained on me.

I try and eat as casually as I can, but with Will staring at me, it makes it kind of hard. "Hey, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. No friends, just you and me." Christina suggests, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Will tears his gaze away from me and turns to Christina. Once again his eyes are kind and loving. "Sounds perfect. And I know the best place too." His eyes twinkle with excitement.

Christina raises her eyebrows. "Really? Where?" Will's sly smile returns. "Where we had our first kiss." Christina's eyes light up with excitement. She leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Will groans and rests his head against her shoulder. "Can't I get a real kiss?" He whines. I never knew Dauntless to be so playful, caring and loving. I always considered them ruthless people that show no mercy.

"Not until our date." Will groans and looks like he's about to continue, but before he can, new people come and join us. "Zeke! Uriah! Marlene! Shauna! Where's Lynn, Matthew and Six?" The sixteen year old guy I met the first day, speaks up first.

"Oh ya know. Matthew and Six are probably making out by the Chasm, while Lynn is probably shopping for a new gun." A sixteen year old girl with brown hair slaps the sixteen year old boy on the back of the head. "Shut up Uriah! You don't know that!" The guy-Uriah-grins and pulls the brunette close to him.

He plays with her hair and whispers something in her ear. I can only catch the words love and Marlene. The girl-Marlene-leans up to kiss Uriah. I'm guessing the eighteen year old guy is Zeke and the girl is Shauna. "Is everyone here a couple or something?" I ask curiously. If it was, that would be kind of ironic, but also nice. No third wheels.

They all share a look and nod their heads. There are choruses of "Yeah" and "I guess." I shrug and take a large bite out of my burger. I've never had a burger this good. Even one from the most recommended restaurants. These burgers put them to shame.

Once I finish my fries, burger, and carrots, I just have the chocolate cake left. I pull it to the center and take a small bite. I freeze. This is the best thing I have ever tasted. Words can't even describe how good it is. Just as I am about to take another bite, Christina jumps from the table.

"Let's go Four. You already got in trouble once today. You don't want to get in trouble again." I look from her to my cake. Staying out of trouble or staying with my cake. It's so hard to choose. I guess I could eat the cake on the way.

I rise from my seat, grab my chocolate cake, and my black tray. Christina leads me toward the table where we drop off the trays.

"So, how's the cake?" Christina asks a smile rising to her lips. "Mmmpfhgfh." I say with my mouth full of chocolate cake. She sends me an odd look. "I'm guessing you said 'it's good'?" I nod my head and swallow the final bit of my cake. "Yep!" Christina chuckles and continues to lead me through the large, yet dimly lit, hallways of Dauntless.

We arrive back to the training room, before Six. Luck is definitely on my side today. Christina and I walk toward the center of the room, reading for Six to appear. We stand there for a few minutes, waiting for Six. She eventually comes at exactly one o'clock.

"Alright! You will learn how to fight. Of course, I want to see how much you know first. So Four and Christina in the ring." Christina and I share a look. She gives me a slight nod. Almost saying 'don't go easy.' I nod my head in return and walk into the ring.

I get myself into an awkward fighting position. "Begin!" Six's voice rings throughout the entire training room. Before I can even react, Christina's fist connects with my jaw.

**AN: Once again, thanks to all my reviewers, people that favorited and followed!**

**Guest (1): I know! When they don't continue, it drives you crazy. You just really wanted to see what happened! I mean imagine is Veronica Roth only made Divergent and never made a second or third book!? And thanks! I'm so glad you like it. I try and make this story good. **

**Babycrocodile: Haha! Thanks! I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**TrissyPoo: Thanks! Sometimes I don't feel like signing in either sometimes.**

**SK92Divergent: Glad you liked the last chapter! And Tobias is eighteen. And Tris is sixteen. **

**Nik1627: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha! I already have the entire ending planned out too...**

**lalalalalataz: Go ahead! Be Christina! I'm really glad you like the story!**

**mileyismyhorse: She is...soon more and more will be revealed! **

**Pablo98: She is...and more will come! **

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Great name! Haha! I'm extremely glad you like this story! I hope this chapter was good too!**

**Guest (2): Glad you like this idea! I had this idea on my computer and when I looked at some old documents, I found it. And I edited it. And 'Dauntless' came to be! Unfortunately, Four wasn't good at shooting. But he did get off quite easy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I grunt and stumble backwards with my hand cradling my jaw. Christina sends me a sly smirk and lunges for me again. This time, I'm prepared for her attack. I sidestep, letting her crash into the mat. It may be a fight, but there is no way I am hitting her. She is a girl after all.

"Come on Four! Don't go easy! Try your hardest. I dare you." Christina grins and tries to strike my jaw again. I catch her fist with my forearm. She tries to hit with her other fist, but I catch that one too. I sweep her legs out from under her. All the air on her body leaves in a rush.

I start to feel sorry, but she trips me and jumps on top of my stomach. She holds my arms down with her knees. "Concede Four!" I shake my head and manage to get her off of me. She rolls to the other side of the mat. I scramble up and approach her.

She sends me a small smile. It's almost innocent. A smile that's too innocent. She kicks my legs out from under me and scrambles to her feet. I grunt to myself and get up. We're back to square one.

Christina and I circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "You two are done. I can't have two dead initiates on the first day of fights." At first I'm confused. Neither of us are bleeding or severely injured. Wait. Why am I thinking like this? Just one day in Dauntless and I'm already changing.

All of the sudden I taste blood on my lips. I carefully touch two fingers to my lips and when I remove them, I find them covered in blood. I don't really remember tasting any blood before now. I cast a glance over at Christina and see that her nose is bleeding heavily. Probably from when she hit the mat.

I groan inwardly. I hurt her. And it wasn't an accident. If I had just been a man and took the punch, she wouldn't have a bloody nose. "Four. You and Christina have to go to the infirmary. She'll tell you the way to go." Six motions toward a door in the far corner of the room. I nod my head and begin to walk toward the door.

But before I can even reach the door, Six grabs my arm. "Seven o'clock. My office. I want to talk to you." I nod my head again. The only problem: I don't know where her office is. Six stares into my eyes for a long moment. It's almost like she is reading my thoughts. "Ask someone."

"Okay." She releases my arm and points toward the door. A sign for me to hurry if I want to catch Christina. I jog to the door. But every step I take, the more blood I taste. I groan to myself again. Where is the blood coming from?

I find Christina just walking out the door. Thank goodness I caught her. If I didn't, I would have to ask Six for help. I shudder at the thought of what her reaction would be. "Why'd you go easy?" Christina's voice is laced with accusation and annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't hit a girl." I speak the words as if they are the most obvious words you can speak. "It doesn't matter. I said you could. And this is training. You train to fight and how to take a punch." I grunt, but decide against arguing back. It's obvious she doesn't want me to talk to her anymore. At least for today.

We walk through a series hallways with flickering lights in silence. The random rocks are still jutting out from the walls. But for some reason, they seem more visible than before. The farther we get from the training room, the sound of water falling becomes louder and louder. It's almost like the sound of a water fall. But it's not. It's something a little different.

"Here." Christina leads me toward a pair of wooden double doors. She pushes them open and I am immediately blinded by the bright lights. These lights are more stable than the ones in the hallways. They are completely lit and never flicker.

Christina walks straight toward a familiar face. Marlene? "Hey Mar." Marlene smiles and turns to Christina. As soon as she sees her face, she sighs. "Fights?" Christina nods and motions to me. Marlene sighs again and motions is forward.

I pass a few beds that are occupied with sleeping forms. Some of them have bandages on their heads, others don't have any visible bandages. And there are a few people in casts and braces. I wonder what happened to them.

Marlene points to two open beds. "Sit." Christina and I comply. I fall onto the black sheets. This may be a hospital bed, but it's extremely comfortable.

Minutes later, a female doctor clothed in-shockingly-white. The doctor has black hair with a few purple streaks and hazel eyes. She approaches Christina first. She-or Doctor James according to her name tag-slips on a pair of sterile hospital gloves. Doctor James lightly touches Christina's nose. Just from that small brush, Christina winces.

"It's not broken. Don't worry. Just badly bruised." Doctor James stands up and walks to a different part of the hospital. Minutes later, she returns with an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. "Put this on it. It should help whatever swelling you may have. You can take it off in an hour." She approaches me next. Her eyebrows jump on surprise, but she quickly goes back to an expressionless face.

She slips on a new pair of sterile gloves. Doctor James carefully takes my jaw. Immediately I wince. I don't know why I do. It doesn't even hurt a whole lot. "Open your mouth." I do as she says. She pulls out a small flashlight and shines it into my mouth.

"Just a bloody mouth. You didn't lose any teeth. I can't do much about it though. You can go back to whatever you were doing." I nod my head and slide off the hospital bed.

* * *

><p>I sit in the cafeteria with Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and a girl who I found out was Lynn. Still no sign of Six and this mysterious Matthew person. Even at dinner time, the Cafeteria is loud. Maybe even louder than before. "So Four, Six pulled you aside. She doesn't usually do that. What'd she say?" Christina's voice makes me jump. I almost forgot that she wanted me to go to her office. That wouldn't have ended well at all.<p>

"She wanted me to meet her at her office. Seven o'clock." Zeke's eyebrows jump in surprise. He glances down at his-presumably-custom watch. "Better get going then. You have ten minutes." I jump from my seat and toss my trash away as fast as humanly possible.

"You gotta show me the way." Zeke nods and finishes up the last bite of his chocolate cake. He stands up and lightly pushes me. "Let's go Four." He leads me through the crowd of loud and rowdy Dauntless. A few call out his name and Zeke waves in their general direction.

As soon as we exit the cafeteria, he starts to walk down an extremely dark hallway. This is the only unlit hallway. Zeke pulls out a metallic object. A flashlight. He clicks it on and drags me down the hallway. I stumble a few times because of loose rocks, but manage to stay on my feet.

He turns abruptly. Shoot. I lost him. I don't know if I should walk forward or just stay where I am. "Four!" I walk forward and see Zeke shining his light down another hallway. Except this one is slightly lit from lights coming from a room. I walk toward him and he points toward a wooden door with frosted glass.

"Here. See ya later Four." Zeke jogs off, leaving me in almost complete darkness. I tap on the glass twice. "Come in." I take a deep breath and grab the metal knob. I turn it and walk into Six's office.

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers! And sorry. I am having extreme difficulty uploading this chapter. It says it uploads successfully and shows that I have four chapters, but when I check my literal account it only says three. **

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Yes! Four is definitely a genius for that! Dauntless cake is something you cannot waste!**

**Guest: Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope this chapter was good also! **

**mileyismyhorse: No problem! Hope the update was good!**

**SK92Divergent: No problem! Glad you liked the last chapter! And I will most likely update on Fridays or Saturdays from now on. I just found some time to write this fourth chapter!**

**Nik1627: I cannot tell you my entire plan for this story. Yes! Tris and Matthew! He will be coming into this story soon!**

**Leahdelany237: So glad you like it! Thanks! And soon! You will definitely find out why she is like this. I promise!**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**mandm12345: I make no promises as to whether they get together or not. Maybe they will. Or maybe they won't. **

**Insert name: I'm glad you like it! **

**Speak Silence: Yes! Six and Matthew are in a relationship! And everything (regarding Dauntless) will be explained in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I turn the knob and step into Six's brightly lit office. I take careful steps toward the front of her wooden desk, "Sit." She points to the cushioned seat behind me. "Okay." I take a step backwards and slowly sit down. I'm still nervous. Is it possible I'm still in trouble for the morning incident?

Six leans backwards into the black leather chair. It's almost casual, but I can tell this meeting is anything, but casual. "So Four….or should I call you Tobias Eaton?" My muscles tighten. I left my past behind. I made everyone call me Four. Tobias was weak little boy who was terrified of his father. While Four was the cool, popular, strong guy that everyone looked up to. My lips threaten to twist into a scowl. I'm taking a huge risk by questioning her authority. "How'd you learn that name?" A ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

"So that _is_ your name." She stands up and walks to the grey filing cabinet I noticed when I first sat in her office. She opens the second drawer from the bottom and runs her index finger over the files. She pulls on out and walks back toward her desk. She sits down and holds the file out to me. I take the folder from her waiting hand and open it. In it is two sheets of paper. But on these two sheets of paper, is my entire past.

_Name: Tobias "Four" Eaton  
>D.O.B: May 14th, 1996<br>Family: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton (Mother-Deceased) and Marcus Eaton (Father-alive, currently in prison)  
>Occupation: Currently unemployed.<br>High School Extra-curricular activities: Football, wrestling, and baseball_

_Mother passed on July 21st 2004. For five years, Marcus Eaton-Father of Tobias Eaton-abused him for five years. On August 17th, 2009, Marcus was arrested and put under trial for abuse to which he was proven guilty. He was sentenced for twenty years in prison. At the age of thirteen, he was put into foster care with the Jackson family. _

_Freshman year of High School, he was on the varsity football team and considered a star player. He was an excellent wrestler, only losing four matches, thus the name 'Four'. In his first year of baseball, he hit five home runs. In his senior year of football, he injured a player on the opposing team, during the Championship game. After the injury of the player, he never continued the game. _

_Medical History: A broken arm in his freshman year of High School. Sprained wrist during the summer of his sophomore year. Allergies: seafood. _

I can almost feel the sweat pouring down my back. There is no way they can have all this information. I scratch the back of my neck and let my gaze wander up to Six who moved to her computer. When did she do that? Her blonde hair is tied up in a simple ponytail and if you look close enough, you can see the slightest bit of makeup. Simple, yet beautiful. Nothing like the girls that were on my High School. They would have makeup caked on their faces. So much, you couldn't tell what part was real or fake.

"You done?" I jump a little. I didn't expect her to notice me staring at her. "Err-yeah." I hand her back my file. She takes it from my hand and places it front of her. "I'm guessing you have questions. You can be honest here Tobias." I flinch the slightest bit. Even though she didn't say my name with malice-or anything really-it still frightens me. My name has never been spoken kindly. Throughout my entire eighth grade year, I was called 'Stiff' because whenever anyone would try to talk or even approach me, I would stiffen.

"O-Okay. How did you get this? The information. It can't be this detailed unless you somehow knew me personally." Six raises her eyebrows. I find myself continuously biting the inside of my cheek. It probably doesn't help my bloody mouth. She opens her mouth to speak, but someone knocks on her door. Before Six can even reply, the door bursts open. Standing there is a middle aged man that looks a little like Six. Is it her father?

"Hello sir." Maybe not. If it was, she would call him father or dad. The man nods and turns his gaze on me. It isn't as frightening as Six's, but it still is terrifying. His gaze looks like he is judging me. "Four, this is Andrew. One of the previous leaders of Dauntless."

"And Six's father." Andrew adds. I try and keep the surprise off my face. So they are related. "Can I help you sir?" Andrew turns his gaze on his daughter. There is something in his eyes. I can't really decide what it is. Not anger or sadness. It's something else. "No. I can see you are busy. I'll talk to you _and_ your brothers later." Six nods her head and shifts a little in her seat. The tension in this room could be cut with a knife.

Andrew turns on his heel and walks out of Six's office. I turn back around and see Six staring at me. "So, where were we? Oh right. We always watched you. Kept an eye on you. There was always someone following you. Can you recall anything?" I bite my lip and run through all my memories. I actually do remember.

I was walking back home to my foster family after a football game, when I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was odd because it was at night. I had turned around, but no one was there. But when I turned back around and continued to walk, I heard the footsteps again. Still, when I turned around, I didn't see anyone. I began to get a little freaked out. I was exhausted from the game and I don't think I could've fought back if someone attacked. So I jogged the rest of the way home. The footsteps followed, but never got too close. They stayed the same distance behind me the entire time.

I snap out of my flashback and look at Six who is waiting patiently. "Yes. I do remember." Six grins a little. Almost friendly, but I can tell it's really not. More like a grin of confidence. Is that even a thing? "Okay. Good. Now do you have any questions? We don't usually have recruits, so you are probably clueless about this place."

"What is Dauntless really? I know you are the most wanted group in the world, but what's the history?" Six raises her eyebrows. Shoot. Did I ask something wrong? Or do something wrong? "Okay. Where do I begin?"

Six leans into her black leather chair and is silent for a long moment. "Dauntless is a group of many different people. It's kind of like a social ladder I guess you could say. The least wanted group-or social status as you would say-are the janitors and cooks. They don't see much action, but they understand why they are there. Above them are the people that provide the food. They farm and provide the meat. Above them are the hackers. They do exactly what their name implies. They have the ability to hack everything. Finally, there are the ones that attack. It's the best honor you can get. And here in Dauntless that's what we strive for. Bringing honor to yourself and family. Does that answer your question?"

I lean back into my chair and nod my head. Dauntless is exactly like my high school. They are all cliques. Geeks and nerds are the lowest like the cooks and janitors. The farmers are like the normal people. Ones that don't fit into a category. Hackers are like the soccer, volleyball, track and lacrosse teams. Finally, the top ranked would be the popular people; cheerleaders, football players, basketball, wrestlers and baseball players. I never expected Dauntless to seem so normal.

I thought they were aggressive and willing to pick fights with anyone. Even people here in their own groups. "Can I ask something else?" Six raises her eyebrows, but nods her head. I guess she's not used to having people asking so many questions. "Why did you choose flames?"

"In Greek Mythology, fire represented energy, assertiveness, and passion. And since being a Dauntless member requires bravery, we wanted something that could represent it or something close to it. Therefore, fire was chosen." I nod my head in understanding. I still don't understand, but no need to say that. Besides, even though she seems to be in a good mood, I don't want to make her angry. Wait. Did I just say she was in a good mood? Maybe she had a drink before I arrived. I guess that would explain the brown bottle on her desk.

Six nods toward the door. "You can leave. Ask someone to show you where your dorm is." I nod my head and stand up from the cushioned chair. I walk toward the door and put my hand on the metal knob. I twist it and walk out into the now dimly lit hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Technical difficulties occurred in the last chapter. I was planning on posting this one next week, but I need to see if fanfiction is up and running with posting chapters. So here it is. Thanks to the people that reviewed. And if you can read this chapter, please tell me. Because if not, I need to repost this story. <strong>

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! I hope you liked this chapter! Some of Six's family life has been revealed!**

**SK92Divergent: No problem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

The initiate dorms are comfortable, but with every one of the ten beds taken up, and there only being four showers and bathrooms. Getting ready and to the training room on time is difficult. As much as I hate it to admit it, that's why I take the shower at eleven o'clock at night. No one is awake, so you don't have the possibility of people walking in on you.

That's happened a few times and it's gotten incredibly awkward after that. I've been lucky that it hasn't happened to me. Probably because I'm in there for five minutes tops. That and who gets up at eleven o'clock to take a shower or go to the bathroom? Not many people. Or any that I can recall.

"Everyone up! Let's go! You have five minutes to get to the training room. If you're not there, your training is terminated and you are put in the job of cooks and janitors." The guy I sat with at lunch and the one I first saw-Uriah-shouts to every single recruit. At the sound of being a cook or janitor, everyone scrambles out of bed. Some end up putting their shirts on backwards, or some guys almost forget pants.

I was lucky today. I slept in what I was going to wear. Black shorts and a black t-shirt. All I do is throw on my combat boots and walk out of the room casually. For a second, I see shock on everyone's face, but then they realize how much time they have left. Immediately they scramble to get ready.

I have to stop myself from laughing. They are going to figure out that they should sleep in what they would wear the next day. It's only now do I feel like an idiot. I have no clue where I was going. I forgot the path Christina showed me. Shoot. Well this isn't good. I already offended Six once. I don't want to do it again. Especially when it's just a day after the first offence.

"You lost number boy?" A familiar voice asks. I jump and whip around. Standing there is Six with another guy that looks to be about my age. He has dark hair and green eyes. Is this Matthew? Six's-uh-boyfriend? "Err-yeah." Six shakes her head and motions me forward. "Come on. I'll show you. Are you ever going to ask for a tour?"

"Wait. We have to ask for one?" Six nods her head and motions toward 'Matthew.' Or maybe it's her brother. She did-or her father did-mention she had a brother. "My brother, Caleb, will show you." Her brother. I'm glad I didn't assume they were dating. If I asked that, well it would've gotten awkward.

Her brother holds his hands up in defense. "Whoa wait a minute. I'm just a hacker. Can't you get Josh or Alex or Michael to do it?" Six rolls her eyes and pushes past her brother. "No. You are going to do it." Caleb groans, but doesn't press. I guess he's scared of Six too. Or at least intimidated. That's how everyone is around Six. Intimidated or scared. Except for his father. It seems like he's the only one that can intimidate her. Or at least make her uncomfortable.

Six walks next to me in silence. Even by the way she walks, you can see her confidence. Nobody would doubt that she is the leader of Dauntless. "Who are the guys your brother mentioned?" I ask the question before I can even think. Shoot. I'm dead. I'm so dead. I already upset her once, but twice? I don't think I can survive that.

"Have you always asked so many questions?" I shrug my shoulders, but then realize it would be better for me to speak. She gives off that feeling of liking actual answers, not just shoulder shrugs. "I don't know. I just…I don't know. I feel odd around here. I didn't grow up in this. Unlike you and everyone else, I didn't grow up here." Six nods her head in response.

"Okay." We walk in silence again. People give us odd looks, but they don't question it. I'm really starting to understand less and less about Dauntless. Sometimes they are aggressive, other times they aren't. So what are they? Aggressive or friendly?

Six's voice makes me jump, again. I really have to get used to her speaking at random times! "Do you really want to know who they were?" It takes me a moment to realize who she was talking about. Josh, Alex, and Michael. "Yeah." She scratches the back of her neck. "My older brothers." I don't see what was so bad about that. Four brothers. Older brothers. Does she have any sisters? Or is she the only girl.

"Oh. Any sisters?" I don't know why I keep asking questions. But whatever it is better disappear. If not, I'm going to end up severely punished. Six shakes her head. I raise my eyebrows, but I bite my tongue to keep from asking questions.

Six walks into the training room, with me right on her heels. Luckily, no recruits were here so I didn't have to answer any questions. I walk to the center of the room, while Six walks to the back wall, where she won't be noticed when you walk in. She pulls a knife out of her boot and casually twirls it around in her hand. Almost like she doesn't have an actual knife, just a toy. Which it definitely isn't. Every time it twirls a certain way, it glints, catching the light.

Soon, all the recruits file in, looking around for Six. They all know they are three minutes late, but they're too scared to admit it. When they don't notice her, they all sigh in relief. Almost in unison, which freaks me out a little. "Late everyone?" She asks-or states-making everyone do a mixture of reactions. Some yelp, others jump, while others-Christina-just straight out scream.

They start blurting out apologies, but she doesn't accept them. I guess this is when I find out Six's punishments.

**AN: Yes, I made Six have a lot of brothers. But there is a reason and all will be explained...eventually. Anyway, special update because I had some time. Next one this Thursday, Friday or Saturday! And thanks to the reviewers, favorites, and follows! **

**silverpup: Haha! Yassss! Here it is and I hope you liked it! **

**Guest: I'm glad you like it!**

**Purplemockingjay4: Haha! Maybe it was! Just kidding. But thanks for clicking on it! I'm glad you like it!**

**Knight-kun22: Yeah, I wasn't sure. I was getting frustrated with fanfiction. Anyway here it the update!**

**Nik1627 (Chapter 4 and 5) Thanks! Once again, I'm glad you like the story! I find that you review on a lot of the stories I've written! Thanks for that! I really appreciate it! And it's fine! The problem was bugging me too! And as for chapter five, yes surprises! Buut, more next time. We find out the dreaded Six punishment...dun dun dun.**

**WritingWolf ak. AlphaWolf: Thanks! Haha!**

**lalalalalataz: Thanks! Dauntless Cake is supposed to be really good, so thanks again!**

**Speak Silence: Haha! Kinda was. A little subtle FourSix fluff. Kind of. But now he-along with the recruits-will suffer the punishment. Uh oh. And you guessed right! Of course he would be one. Haha! Andrew is something that will be revealed soon. Maybe. Or I might never reveal it...just kidding. I'm not that cruel. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"I'm betting Uriah told you that you would end up with an unwanted job. But since so many of you are late..." Six motions us forward, and everyone complies. I'm surprised they can even move. Every single person has terror clearly written on their face. I'm terrified, but I don't show it. At least, I hope I don't. If I am, well I'm just a terrified person among many others. She leads us down a series of paths. We go by the Chasm, but she doesn't keep walking forward. She turns to a path I never knew existed. Well not that I know much about this place anyway. But I'm not alone. Every other recruits expression, shows they didn't know either.

Think about something else. I shouldn't think about my punishment. That will just terrify me more. I look around randomly. Sharp rocks, dulled rocks, and cracks in the wall. Those are the only things I can see.

The cracks make me nervous. It seems like the entire place is unstable and could fall at any time. _Stop! Think about something else!_ Unfortunately, my mind went back to punishment.

Punishment or death? Which is better? Death seems better than any punishment Six could give. Actually almost anything is better than Six's punishment. Almost anything. I would rather face her than my father. Probably. I still haven't figured out what the punishment could be.

"Six?" A familiar male voice asks. Six must recognize it, because she turns around and looks for the voice. Andrew, the former leader and Six's father, walks down the dim and rocky path. "Yes sir?"

All the recruits know who it is now, so we make a path that he can walk through. He does without any mind. He must be used to being treated like that. With honor and respect. "Shouldn't they be in training?" Andrew asks stepping in front of Six and crossing his arms.

He assumes a dominant position, challenging Six and her dominance over us. And it must work. Because, for once, next to her father, she looks like one of us. Not a leader or intimating trainer. Just another recruit. "Over half the initiates were late sir. I was just following protocol and delivering punishment." Six explains somewhat quietly. This is definitely another side of Six. I always thought of her as a confident person. But I guess that isn't right. There is always one person that makes the usually confident person feel inferior.

Andrew frowns at his daughter. "Recruits!" Andrew's low voice echoes in the dim hallway. "Head back to the training room! No punishment will be administered!" No one moves at first. We don't know who to listen to. The former leader, who intimidates Six. Or Six, the current leader and the one who intimidates all of us.

Six stares at her father in the eyes. She's not backing down. Not in front of the initiates. So she challenges her father's authority. They both stare at each other, keeping their expressions the same. Blank.

Eventually, Six submits to her father by averting her gaze. "Go back to the training room. Another will take over for me." I follow the recruits out, but-for an unknown reason-I look over my shoulder. When I do, I expect to see Andrew looking down at his daughter apologizing or just talking. At least, that's what it seems like a father and daughter would do.

I don't see any of that. All I see is Six looking at the ground, with her father looking down at her. Judging by his gestures, I'm guessing he's talking to her. Furiously I'm guessing. And for once, I see an expression on her face. And it's one I never thought I would see. Vulnerability. With Six next to her father and looking to the ground with a true expression, she actually looks like a sixteen year old girl.

"Four? You okay?" A hand grasps my shoulder, turning me around. I come face to face with a concerned Christina. "Yeah. Just curious." As soon as the words slip from my mouth, I know they were not right to say. Christina's expression turns fearful and worried. She quickly throws her hand to my mouth.

"You can't be curious! Curiosity isn't exactly accepted here! You accept whatever comes and don't ask questions!" I push her hand away and nod my head. Why don't they want curiosity? Do they keep secrets, even from their own members? I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

* * *

><p>Training wasn't anything completely new. It was just agility training for both halves of training. For me, it wasn't that hard. Just an agility ladder that I used to use during football. For that specific exercise, we had to run through it as fast as we can, but we also had to step in each space, so that made it a little more difficult. Another exercise we did included hoops and sidestepping through them. The final exercise that included hoops, was the 180 jump drill. The hoops were arranged in a straight line and we had to jump from one to another, turning 180 degrees in the air and landing our on feet correctly.<p>

Not bad, but as the end came closer, the more difficult it became. They also had us preform a shuttle run, a mix of both speed and agility. Tape was set up all over the training room. One piece at the end of the room, another fifty yards away from that piece. We had to sprint from one to the other, five times, and had to tap each piece of tape as we ran back and forth. If we were able to get it in under seven minutes, we were able to leave. But if one person was able to do it, and no one else, that person had to wait for everyone else to finish.

Nobody was able to do it until their seventh time trying. It most likely came from having to touch the piece of tape each time. Eventually, everyone was able to do it though. But by the time everyone did finish, everyone was exhausted and sore. Sometimes I wonder if they are just trying to see how far they can push us until we break.

As soon as every one arrives to the dorms we all fall into our beds. Well, assuming we fell in the right one. Everyone falls asleep within minutes, not even realizing dinner was missed by all of us. Soon, it will be all over. The training. Everything. Soon all of Dauntless will be gone. And I'll be responsible. But I don't care.

**AN: No punishment…..Andrew stepped in just in time. Yet, Six never appeared for the rest of training. You'll see the punishment…..soon. Maybe. Anyway! Thanks to the reviewers, favorites, and follows!**

**Silverpupp: Yes! As to why, that will be revealed soon! Maybe I'll do a Six P.O.V, but I don't know if I want to go down that path. Maybe, but I don't know. **

**Nik1627: Unfortunately, no punishments. Andrew had stepped in just in time too. But we saw a whole new side to Six! So there is something! And thanks! I'm glad you like my stories! **

**Speak Silence: Haha! She is! But she was definitely different in this chapter. A whole new side. Something is definitely up between Six and Andrew. Especially since he makes her feel like that! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"Up and to the training room! Five minutes or less! Failure to arrive in five minutes or less will result in the unwanted jobs!" Her words make every single person scramble out of bed as fast as they can. Well as fast as a sore person can move. I wonder what torture-I mean training, Dauntless has in store for us today.

I roll out of bed and throw on a different pair of shorts, a loose t-shirt, and slip on a pair of black sneakers. I turn around and see Six turning around and walking away from our dorm rooms. As I watch her leave, I can't help noticing a slight limp. It looks like it would be worse if she wasn't trying to hide it. Is it possible for her father to give her that? Yes it is, but he doesn't strike me as that kind of guy. He and Six may not get along, but I don't think he would hurt her.

I speed walk of the dorms and to the training room. By some miracle, I remembered the way there. I push open the wooden door and see Six and Uriah leaning against the rocky wall. Talking. Six seems to be annoyed, while Uriah just looks sheepish. "You're an idiot." Six mutters under her breath. Uriah sends her a teasing smile. "But you love me anyway!" Six scoffs and slaps him on the back of the head.

Uriah yelps and rubs the back of his head. He curses and glares-kind of-at Six. She glares right back at him. Uriah immediately holds his hands up in defense and takes a step back. "Hehe." He casts fleeting glances around the stone room. His eyes land on me and relief is visible in his eyes. He points towards me, almost excitedly. "Oh! Look! It's the recruit! Four!" Six glances over at me and stares at me. Almost a glare, but not completely.

I walk to the center of the training room and stand in the middle, waiting for all the other recruits. It's somewhat uncomfortable being with two leaders. You get the feeling they're judging you. Assessing every move you make. Which they probably are.

All of the sudden, the door bursts open and all the other recruits come stumbling in. Just as the last one arrives, an annoying beeping noise goes off. I hear beep, stopping the noise. "Just in time." All the initiates turn around and see both Six and Uriah. They all become extremely nervous. Of course they are. They were born into this and want to impress the leaders. As much as they can. At least that's what it seems like.

Six steps-limps-forward, with Uriah right be her side. It doesn't really look like anyone notices though. I don't think they would though. I know how to hide a limp well and she must know too. But she also must know how to spot a hidden limp.

"Now thanks to Uriah, you're physical training is all out of order. So, we're going to do things in reverse. Fights will be last. Today is strength training." Six motions us to the far right corner of the room and we all follow her.

In the far right corner, there is a series of weight equipment. Black weights range from twenty to a hundred pounds, a pull up bar, and some other types of weight sets. Uriah turns to us, with a smile tugging at his lips. He crosses his arms and a small glint catches my eye. A metal bracelet identical to Six's. "Let's start." Uriah says, grabbing a random initiate and pulling them forward.

* * *

><p>By the end of training, my muscles are even sorer than before. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess it is. Well, I'm probably going to collapse in the middle of training tomorrow. I walk through the Pit, next to Christina. She talks to me about unimportant things. Honestly, I have no clue what she's saying.<p>

"Are you Four?" A guy in his early twenties jogs up to me. As he gets closer, his features become clearer. Dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes with small hints of grey close to the pupil. "Yes. And you are?" I ask, assessing him.

Being in Dauntless for twenty or more years helped him gain a strong build. Broad shoulders and about an inch taller than me. So probably six foot one. He's strong, but also looks fast. Something that seems to help him in fights. "I'm Josh. Six's older brother." I look over and see Christina disappearing into the dorms. _Thanks for the help Christina. _

"Oh. You must be the one giving me the 'official' tour." I say somewhat sarcastically. I regret it immediately. I just met the guy and I have no idea how he would react. He could be just like Six.

Fortunately, he's not. Josh just laughs loudly. He claps me on the shoulder, which sends sharp pains through my entire upper body. I resist the urge to groan, but fail. The groan passes through my lips without my command. "She's brutal isn't she? And you can be honest with me. I won't tell her." Josh says without warning. Is that a family trait or something? Speaking without warning?

Josh seems genuine, so I could probably trust him. Well….he is genuine enough for a Dauntless anyway. "Yeah. Kind of," I whisper. "But these past two days have been worse." Josh sends me a look of pity. Kind of. It a cross between humor and pity. If that's even possible. "Her training was worse. She was actually trained by our father when she turned six." Six? Is that how she earned the name 'Six'? It seems the most likely option.

"How?" I ask. I'm interested in learning more about her. But I can't explain why. He sends me a quick look and glances around. He grabs my arm and pulls me to a hidden corner of the long hallway. Immediately, I feel that I said the wrong thing. And I probably did.

He sends me a hard look. "Careful Four. Asking so many questions causes suspicion. When you ask questions like that it makes it seem you are going to turn us in. Double cross us. The last person that tried to turn us in was killed. On our rules anyway." Killed? Double crossed? Shoot. Have I really been that obvious? Could Six already know about this?

"But," he continues. "I'm not going to tell her. You're new here, so you don't know the rules. I assume she talked about Dauntless. A little." I nod my head. It looked like she was holding something back. Not important, just details. Josh looks around again and drags me toward an empty room. I hear the pull of a cord and a click.

A single lightbulb lights up the medium sized room we're in. For once, the brightness is steady. "You can ask questions here." I send him an odd look. He's the older brother of the leader and yet he helps me. Breaks the law-their law-by sharing this information. I take a deep breath and sit on the ground. "How was her training more brutal?"

Josh casts a glance to the ground. It's painful for him. "He had her fight blindfolded. I know that doesn't seem brutal, but in a fight, eye sight is important. And without it, you have a hard chance of succeeding." Blindfolded fights. She had to rely on her other senses. "For her, training started at six in the morning and ended at six at night." Training for us starts at eight and ends at six. "She started the training-the one you have now-when she was twelve. One of the youngest to preform training." Eighteen compared to twelve. It doesn't seem that fair. But I've never thought of Dauntless as fair.

He doesn't continue after that. Either that's all he has to say or he doesn't want to share more. "You don't have to answer this, but does Andrew have a good relationship with her?" Josh sucks in a breath and stares at the ground. For a few minutes, he doesn't say anything. He just sits there quietly. Thinking things over. Maybe it was too personal. I wouldn't like people asking about my family life. I should take it back. But before I can say anything, he starts to speak.

"Not exactly. Well, none of us do really. As a whole-Alex, Michael, Caleb, and Six-don't view him as a father. More of a trainer. He was hard on all of us. Training us from the beginning. All of us trained at six years old. According to him, it was the perfect age." Six is the perfect age? He's joking. When you're six, you shouldn't be training. You should be with friends and attending school.

"So, there wasn't much of a childhood in our household. Nobody really had one in our house. Except our father." He doesn't continue, so I assume he's finished with telling me. I know he's hiding something, but doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe he doesn't want to say anything because it's Six's job and not his. Either that or he just doesn't trust me.

I look over at him and see a pained expression. "Just one more thing. I notice that some Dauntless members have different colors on their jackets. And that Six wears a metal bracelet. Can you tell me that?" Josh's light blue eyes, visibly brighten. Probably with relief.

"We need to distinguish between each rank. So cooks and janitors have a grey the outline of the uniform. Farmers have dark brown, hackers have blue, and the ones that carry out the missions have dark red. Recruits have the dark orange tint. You should have it, but I guess it was never given. Anyway, leaders have a purple and a metal bracelet.

"We have a tattooed symbol on our wrist. Everyone gets it after they finish training." He turns his wrist and holds his out for me to see. On his right wrist are the Dauntless flames tattooed to perfection. Not a mark out of place. It has a black back-round that has the outline of the outer flames. The outer flames has no ink on the inside. The skin is visible. But the inner flames are the ones that are tattooed in black ink. No skin visible.

So, once I complete training, I get a tattoo. One that binds me to Dauntless until I die. It's something that can't be removed. But I can't do anything about it. I am going to complete it, gain their trust, then turn them in. I just have to be careful.

"One more thing. Since you're an outsider, you probably think we're cruel and heartless. Even to the people here. You can trust me when I say this; we're not. We do care about one another. Especially our families." Yeah right. I've heard about your crimes before. You are definitely cruel and heartless. That's one thing I know for sure.

Josh sends me an odd look. Did I say it out loud? I really hope not. If I did, I'm dead. But if they know, then I'm already dead.

**AN: I had some serious inspiration for this chapter, so it's coming up early! And did you catch the quote? I couldn't help it! And it definitely fit into the story line. **

**Anyway! Thanks to the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Speak Silence: I'm not breathing a single word! Let's see if you can figure it out! And I've got a very good idea for the ending!**

**silverpupp: I'm guessing you thought she was going to make them hang over the Chasm! Buut...it wasn't going to be like that! Somewhat like it...just different than that.**

** : Same! I am always reading fanfiction. And I'm really glad you like it!**

**Nik1674: Yes...maybe it'll come up soon! Or not. Haha!**

**Bookslover2000: I can't say! I want to see if you guys can guess. But I won't say if you were right or wrong!**

**yssajeq: Thanks! I'm glad it's good!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Josh shows me their….I guess their version of a downtown. It's filled with shops and restaurants. The restaurants range from ice cream shops to bake shops and diners to upscale restaurants. I never thought of Dauntless as…..people that enjoy eating expensive food. But life is full of surprises. When did I become so…optimistic?

"And these are the apartments you'll move into after you complete training. But the section depends on your rank." The hallway-once again-is filled with flickering lights and sharp rocks jutting out from the walls. The section we're in now has only four different doors. So this is probably the section of the leaders.

Josh walks out of this hallway and we stand in a large open section. "To the left is where the farmers, janitors and cooks live, behind me is where the hackers and people that carry out missions live, and the section we were just in is the leaders' place." So I was right. We were just in the leaders section. Dauntless is definitely full of surprises. First the places they eat, now the way they lived. I never expected such organization.

Josh casts a glance over to me. He grins slightly. "You wanna see one of the leaders' apartments?" I nod my head hesitantly. I might as well as get a feel for how they actually live. Honestly, I'm curious. Dauntless members are different than I thought. But their still cruel and heartless in my eyes.

Josh's grins a little more. He waves me back over to the leaders' apartment section. He leads me through the silent hallway, our boots hitting the floor is the only sound. We walk for only seconds until he comes to a stop. Directly in front of an apartment door with the number **3 **in black paint.

He pounds on the door loudly. I hear a loud groan, some thudding, and shuffling. The door is yanked open and Six stands there, dressed casually. Black leather jacket with a purple lining, jeans, black t-shirt, and combat boots. The familiar metal bracelet glints as she crosses her arms. "Josh? What do you want?"

Her brother grins widely. "I never thought you would go to be so early." Six scowls and punches him on the arm. And it didn't seem teasingly at all. "Shut up. I wasn't asleep. I was in the middle of watching a movie." She mumbles something under her breath, but it's too low for me to actually catch what she said. "Now what did you want?"

Josh shrugs casually. "Four over here wanted to see an apartment. And mine is-uh-a little messy. So…I brought him here since you've always been a neat freak." Six looks like she's about to deny, but Josh interrupts her. "You owe me, remember?" Six scowls again, but steps aside to let us both inside.

Her brother just walks in as if he owns the place and I walk in slightly hesitant. Inside is actually something really simple. A medium sized living room with a television silently playing, a black leather couch, a table next to the couch, a light on top of the table, and a wooden coffee table that has a deck of cards that are perfectly stacked.

A few feet away from the living room is a wooden door. It either leads to a bedroom or a bathroom. Next to the door is the Dauntless flames spray painted in black paint. "Take a look around. Right now, I don't care. I just want to get back to my movie." Once again, Six's voice makes me jump. When am I going to get used to that!? It's happened how many times now? Ten?

I look behind me and see Six leaning against the wall, drinking a bottle of water. She motions toward the left and I follow her directions. I walk round a corner and find a medium sized kitchen with Josh sitting at a wooden table, reading the paper, and drinking….coffee? Well….I just hope Six doesn't kill him.

Anyway, in Six's kitchen, there is a wooden table, a few different cabinets, and a refrigerator. "Four. So how ya liking the apartment?"

"It's simple…" I say, turning back around. I expect to see Six still leaning against the wall, but she's not. Instead she's sitting on the couch, watching a movie. A horror movie by the looks of it. "Well, I'm just going to leave now." I back toward the door. I see Six nod as she takes a sip of her water. I hear the sound of a wooden chair sliding back and seconds later, Josh appears.

"I should go too. Bye Six!" Six nods in reply, too interested in her movie to actually care. I grip the metal knob and twist it. I pull the door open and step out, with Josh directly behind me. Just before the door closes, I hear an unfamiliar voice. "What'd I miss?"

Judging by the voice, it's probably a guy. "Nothing really. Just the usual character death." I hear a deep chuckle come from the guy. "Love you Six." I can hear the slight smile in Six's reply. "Love ya too Matthew." Well shoot. Did we just walk in on a date between Six and her boyfriend?

Josh closes the door silently and leads me back toward the Pit. "Well nice to meet you Four." Josh holds out his hand for me to shake it. I grasp it in mine and shake it twice. "Nice to meet you too." Josh smiles and turns around. As soon as he does a girl in her early twenties jumps into his arms.

"Missed you!" She shouts excitedly. Josh chuckles and gives her a peck on the lips. They walk away without a second glance. Well okay. Almost everyone I met is in a relationship. Well…..that works I guess. Might as well as let them enjoy it. Because it'll be gone soon. All too soon. But what if I don't want it gone now?

Wait. What am I saying? Dauntless is a brutal place. Careless and heartless. They're not important. What's important is that they're taken to jail. And it'll happen soon. I have a plan that won't fail. As soon as I finish training, I'll make sure to put my plan in action.

**AN: Once again, thanks to the reviews, favorites and follows! Here is a special update because of the random inspiration I had!**

**Nik1627: Here is the update! And Four walking in on a date between Six and Matthew. Uh oh. Does she plan revenge? Maybe or maybe not. **

**Purplemockingjay4: I cannot reveal anything about their relationship. All I can say is….Will and Christina are in a relationship. But that's obvious. And tell me….how do you think they'll end up in a relationship? Honestly, I'm interested to know. **

** : He's plotting against them! But does Six already know? Dun Dun Dun. **

**Silverpupp: Glad you liked it! For some reason, that one was a lot harder to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I fall onto the bench that's connected to my usual table. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna on one side. Me, Christina and Will on the other. Like normal, it's filled with excited chatter and guys with their arms around their girlfriends. I get the feeling I'm the only single person out of everyone here. Well there is Lynn, but for all I know, she's also in a relationship. The only people that I have yet to meet, are Lynn and Matthew. From what they've told me, Lynn carries out missions and Matthew is a hacker.

"Hey guys." Josh says, taking a seat right next to Will. Will turns around to offer a greeting, but Josh's appearance stopped him. And I can see why. Newly formed black eye and a prominent black and blue bruise forming on his jaw. "What happened man?"

A humorous grin spreads across his face. "Oh just someone named Six." He says the words so casually that it doesn't seem like such a serious subject, but it is. Almost everyone looks sorry for him, but have some humor in their expression. Whereas, Uriah just laughs. Loudly. "Nice job! What'd ya do to annoy her that bad? Cause I need some ideas." Christina, Will and Marlene look at him in horror, while his brother just high fives him from across the table. I think they want to die.

"Hey," Christina says, lightly hitting my arm. "We better get to the training room. Five more days of physical training." I nod my head and take a final swig of water. I stand up from my seat and quickly throw away any remaining food. I deposit my tray where all the others are and walk out of the increasingly loud cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Training wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was endurance training, so that means speed tomorrow. Shoot. Speed has never been my strong suit. I'm fast, but I don't know how I'll do against the other recruits. They all seem to be nimble and strong. The exact skills you need to win a fight.<p>

Our endurance training consisted of seeing how far we could sprint without getting tired, running a few miles, pushups, and sit ups. All of them were kind of easy, but it's always after lunch that it's the worst. I don't exactly know why, but it is. It's just harder to work out after lunch. Oh well. Physical will be over soon. And then we get onto emotional and mental. Then, right after training ends for good, Dauntless falls.

"Four!" Christina calls. She jogs up to me with a small grin. "What?" I ask, slightly confused. What has her so happy? Is there more of that cake? I hope so. That'll be-"We're all going somewhere. Me, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Matthew, Six, Will, and some other recruits. You wanna come?" I feel disappointment wash through me. No cake. Darn!

"Where to?" Even though there isn't any cake, I'm still curious to see what we would be doing. "Paintballing. Come on. I'll explain on the way." At first I don't follow her, but my curiosity gets the better of me. I follow her through the Pit and a series of tunnels that I was down yesterday. Nothing really sticks out to me until we get to a large metal door.

Christina pushes the door open and walks inside, with me right behind me. Inside is a large, barely lit room. It's filled with many different objects that a tall and wide enough for people to hide behind. Some even tower above them. Maybe people climb them.

"Christina!" Will exclaims running up to her. He picks her up bridal style and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Christina giggles and pulls him closer. Uriah wolf whistles causing them both to blush a deep red color.

Will grins at her and carefully sets her down. He looks over to me and begins to frown a little. I guess he still doesn't like me. I actually thought he was starting to tolerate me, but I guess he still doesn't. Oh well. Dauntless won't be here much longer anyway.

"Okay!" Six shouts, causing everyone to turn toward her. "We're playing paintball!" A series of cheers erupt from the Dauntless members and the recruits. "If any recruits were invited that means you are in the top five. Paintball guns and paintballs are over in the corner." Six motions to a series of black, metal objects that rest against the wall perfectly. "It's just a simple elimination game. No teams. Last person standing wins. Got it?"

Everyone cheers and runs to get a paintball gun and paintballs. I slowly walk behind them, kind of unsure what to do. I've never played paintball before. I never really liked to participate in these types of games. They always seemed so violent.

"Ya know Four, it's kinda hard to play paintball without paintballs and a paintball gun." I feel a slight push from behind me. I stumble forward because I wasn't expecting it. When I finally I regain my footing, I turn around and see Six watching me. Assessing me.

"Right. Sorry."

Six walks toward me and stands so she can whisper in my ear. "Apologizing is a sign of weakness Four. Be careful who you say it to. Especially here. People that are weak don't last long here." She walks away without another word. It almost seems like a warning. If she just said that apologizing was a sign of weakness, then it would just be information.

But she explained what happens to people that apologize. Why would she warn me? I'm betting it's just because I'm a recruit and I don't know anything about Dauntless. I shouldn't worry about knowing anything about Dauntless though.

I grab the only metal gun remaining and paintballs. I quickly load it and join everyone in the middle of the room. I stand next to Christina who is holding Will's hand, but I get the feeling it'll all stop when the game starts. I look over at Six who is standing next to a guy who has his arm wrapped around her waist. Black hair that makes it look like he just woke up, a slight curve to his eyes-probably from Asian descent-he's about as old as me and maybe an inch shorter than me.

That must be Six's boyfriend, Matthew. And I wouldn't doubt it. Just looking at them gives you the feeling that they are the perfect couple. That they are right for each other. Matthew leans down and whispers something in Six's ear causing a ghost of a smile to appear on her lips.

"Okay! Now that everyone is ready, we can get into position and start our game!" Cheers erupt from the Dauntless. A single buzz rings out from an unknown place. Everyone scatters out to different places. I rush to a large wall and quickly hide behind it. I glance around to make sure nobody is around.

There is another buzz, signaling the start of the game. Well, here goes nothing.

**AN: Thank you to all my reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them so much! And Capture the Flag plays such a big role in the book, I couldn't help writing a version of it!**

**Selectingmuffins: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! I will definitely finished it! Yes, Dauntless are criminals. In this Fanfiction, they are the most wanted criminals in the world! Regarding Four…..that'll be revealed soon!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! Thanks! I can kind of imagine it too. If there wasn't a war and Tris wasn't around, I get the feeling Four would be a lost puppy. Especially in a group of people!**

** : Haha! I can't ever imagine Tris killing Four. Not even under a simulation. (Not that she can be controlled. She is Divergent. But I can't help wondering if the serum used on Four would work on Tris).**

**MeLovesTrisMkay: I can't tell you! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Silverpupp: I know! But Josh said he owes her…..so I guess something happened between them! She probably would've because that's how she is in this Fanfiction! Haha! And Four finally saw the infamous Matthew!**

**Kinght-kun22: Thanks! But if you are expecting that, it's not a plot twist, is it? Who knows what I'm going to do for the ending!? Well, I do….I've had the ending in my head for a long time!**

**Nik1627: Something did happen to him! Poor guy has a black eye and bruised jaw! And maybe she is…but I can't say anything! I am going to keep my ideas to myself! Well until they are written and posted!**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Speak Silence: Uh oh! I'm not saying a single word about the future! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I rush out from behind the wall, with my paintball gun pointed directly in front of me. My feet hit the rock lightly causing the sound to echo around the room. Every time my footsteps echo, I flinch. From what my old friends told me about paintball, it's about being quiet, stealthy and be fast.

I feel a small wind blow past my face and something splatters against the black wall next to me. Instead of it being black, it has a small neon pink spot directly in the middle. Someone curses and I dive behind the nearest wall. I peek out, with my gun pointed possible position the person.

He or she-it's too dark for me to completely make out the form of the person-fires again, almost hitting me. Luckily the wall in front of me was hit. Except it glows a neon orange now. I get the feeling the person is able to at least see my face. Partially at least.

I pull the paintball trigger, hoping that it would find its mark. I hear a snicker come from where I shot it. Missed! And I just gave away my position! "Nice try Four!" A male voice shouts quietly. I hear light footsteps walking in my direction.

Every second they get closer. Fifty feet away. Forty feet away. I curse in my head and quickly look around. _Think! Where can you go to hide from this person? _I look behind me and find one of the larger walls. Is it possible for me to climb that?

I keep my gun pointed in front of me and slowly back away. Ten feet away from the wall. Five feet. I feel something hard on my back. The wall. I carefully slide around to the back, feeling for any rough spots. Nothing. I curse under my breath. It's smooth. Not even the smallest indentation.

I hear a small click behind me. "Four. I thought you would be harder to find." I turn around pointed at the person. The room is too dark for me to completely see the face. I can only tell that it's a male. As fast as I can, I pull the trigger, hitting the guy in front of me. His black shirt now has neon green paint directly on his chest.

I walk out from behind the wall, my gun pointed in front of me. How long has it been since the game started? Ten, twenty minutes? I hear the sound of a paintball gun firing. Twice. Then a third. How many people are left?

"Just you, me and Six." A male voice says from behind me. I whip around, my paintball gun pointed at the man. I try to fire, but find that the gun is jammed. I silently curse myself. "Although I get the feeling most people were taken out by her. Even with an injury, she can win." Injury? The only injury I remember seeing was her limping, but that seems to have healed.

"Who are you?" The man's face changes the slightest bit. I think he's smiling. Maybe. "I'm Matthew, Six's boyfriend." So this is the infamous Matthew. From what I can tell in these few minutes, he seems like a jerk.

I try and fire again. And again. But nothing. He's going to win this one against me. I can't let him win. If he wins this, then it will be like I never even tried. I hit the paintball gun as hard as I can, causing three paintballs to go flying out of the gun. All three hit Matthew. Twice in the chest and once in the stomach.

He curses and hits himself on the head. I hear him mutter something about being an idiot. I sigh with relief. He's out. Now it's just me and…..Six. Shoot. Maybe I don't have a chance at this. Or do I? I'm being trained by Six, so I should know where she could be hiding.

I hear a small click from behind me. Six. I whip around and point my gun at nothing. Where is she? I turn to the left and to the right. Nothing. She couldn't have just disappeared. Right? I turn around and just shoot, hoping I get lucky. Maybe I would. But I doubt it. The chances of me hitting her is slim. Almost impossible. Out of nowhere, I hear a loud groan.

Six jogs out from the darkness as my friends approach me.

"S-Six lost. I-I can't believe this." Uriah says, stuttering. Six silently jogs up to him, neon pink paint splattered on her stomach, and smacks him upside the head. "Shut up you idiot." Six turns to me, smiling slightly. I haven't seen her smile since-actually I've never seen her smile.

"Nice job Four. Recruit beating a member." I give her a confused look. She's congratulating me? Six must notice my confusion because she frowns. "Hey, I acknowledge when someone does something good. It's the honorable thing to do!" Uriah mumbles something under his breath. Six must have heard it because she raises her hand to smack him again, but Matthew grabs her hand and turns her around. He whisper something in her ear causing her to smile and give him a quick kiss.

Six pulls away from Matthew and turns to me with a serious look on her face. How she does that, I have no idea. "You and Christina should get to bed. Training tomorrow." Six turns around and walks away with Matthew right behind her. I watch as he grabs her hand and they both continue to walk away casually.

I've always wondered what it was like to be in love like that. Sure I've had a few girlfriends, but the relationship never lasted more than four months. It's because I never felt truly in love with them. I said it, but I knew I didn't mean it. Who knows, after this, I may find the person I truly love.

* * *

><p>Training always seems to go the same way. Easy in the beginning, difficult at the end. Sometimes I get the feeling they do it just to trick us. Maybe they do. Most likely they do. But since it was speed training today, I didn't have the best time with it.<p>

Six had us do wave drills. She had us run with her directing us to move in a certain direction. It doesn't seem hard, but since it was random and we didn't know what she would say next made it somewhat difficult. That made up the morning. The end of training was doing certain exercises that would improve our running form. She never gave us a name, but most of them were difficult and tiring.

"Hey Four!" Christina calls me over to our normal table. Honestly, I don't know how she is so energetic after today's workout. Maybe she had too much sugar and is just really hyper. Or there is more of that cake. I hope it's the latter. The cake is the only good part of Dauntless.

I roll my eyes and bring my tray of food back over to our normal table. "What?" Christina motions to a group of boys. "This is Alex," Christina motions to a guy about eighteen with an easy smile, hazel eyes that seem warm, tan skin and dirty blonde hair. "And this is Michael." She motions to a guy about nineteen with warm smile, crystal blue eyes that seem like clear water and extremely friendly, tanned skin and light brown hair. These traits all seem to be odd. Too friendly for Dauntless. But I guess that helps them gain trust.

"Hey Four." Alex says while taking a bite of a burger. I nod my head in response. "Hey Alex. Michael." Michael nods in response, but seems too interested in his food to really pay attention. "Yeh." Uriah says, taking a seat next to Marlene. He wraps an arm around her waist and gives her a quick kiss in the cheek. "Yeh?" Marlene asks a little annoyed. "It's 'hey' backwards. Thought I would try to something different, not good?" Everyone nods their head with their eyebrows raised.

Uriah snickers and takes a large bite of a burger. "Oh well. I'm just going to keep saying 'yeh'." Everyone groans loudly.

* * *

><p>I wonder if we fight today. Six did say we were supposed to fight last since our training was switched around. Oh well, the sooner training is over, the sooner I can get out of here.<p>

I roll out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. I quickly slip on a pair of off brand sneakers and jog out of the dorms. I figure that they'll wake up soon enough and figure out the time. I would've woken up Christina, but you know to never wake up a girl. That is unless you have a death wish. Which I don't.

I push open the wooden door that leads to the training room. Already, I find Six leaning against the wall, casually twirling a knife in her hand. But something seems to be different. The way she stands. Tense. Almost like she's waiting for something. Or someone.

The door opens and closes almost silently. Six immediately straightens and stares at the person as they walk in. I turn around and find Andrew walking in, smiling the slightest bit. "Six." He greets with a nod. "Sir." She replies with no expression on your face. "Since it's one of my favorite days of training, I thought I would watch. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Six and Andrew stare at each other for a long time. Andrew is about to say something, but it cut off with the door opening and all the other recruits stumbling in. Six turns to them, a hard look plastered on her face. "Everyone find a target and grab three knives!" Knife throwing. Shoot.

**AN: Once again, thank you to all my reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate them so much!**

**SK92Divergent: I couldn't help it! I just had to write it!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! That would probably happen to me...Anyway, I don't want to make it cliché! I want to have their relationship develop slowly and correctly. First friends, then best friends, then really close friends. And I just don't want to make it cliché! Thanks for saying that! I appreciate knowing what you think of this. **

**Guest: Ah, I know, but I like writing cliff hangers. They are very fun to write! And thanks! I'm glad you like my writing! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**MeLovesTrisMKAY: Soon! I promise! I just want their relationship to develop slowly! But soon there will be FourTris! I might do some small ones, but maybe not. I promise for FourTris soon though!**

**Guest: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Nik1627: Yes! Paintball! I hope you liked it!**

**Speak Silence: Yes! I did have him win! Haha! Six's calm reaction though. And he beat Matthew too! It'll be revealed soon! And well Four met her other brothers too!**

**Acromania: Awww thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! I know! I don't like reading unfinished fanfictions! And then when they don't continue them! Ah! But I understand writers block though. I hate when that happens! And I don't want to make it cliché! I'm really glad you like this! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I walk over to the wooden table and pick up the three knives. The metal is cool in my warm hands. The knives aren't sharp enough to kill someone, but enough to seriously injure them. That's what scares me. They trust recruits-who are competing to become the best-hold knives that can injure a person. Although….that would explain why they haven't shown us our ranks.

I find a target next to Christina since she's the only person I know here. Not that I don't know other people. It's just that she's the only person in training-and is a recruit-that I know. I hold one knife in my hand and slip the other in my non dominant hand.

I watch as Six steps up to the target, two knives slipped in her belt and one in her hand. Andrew watches his daughter. Not judgingly, but not kindly either. Almost like he's assessing her every move, making sure she's doing it right.

Six pulls her arm back and releases the knife as she brings her arm forward. It hits dead center. Same for the other two knives. I try and watch how she holds herself, but she moves through all three knives too fast for me to really understand how she threw it.

Six steps away from the target and begins to walk behind all the recruits, expecting them to throw their knives. They do. Either because they're nervous around Six or nervous because both Six and her father are here. I expect it's the latter.

I take a deep breath and try a few practice throws before I even bother throwing the knife. Inhale. Exhale. Throw. I keep the mantra in my mind while I do the practice throws. Inhale. Exhale. Throw. I must have been doing it too long because Six clears her throat from behind me.

"You know, you need a knife to throw if you want to hit the target." Her voice isn't judgmental or angry. But it also isn't kind or warm. Instead it's emotionless and matter-of-fact.

I nod my head and think about my mantra again. Inhale. Exhale. Throw. When I throw it, it goes spinning toward the human shaped target. Except it doesn't hit where I wanted it to. It hits the target, but not the middle.

I inwardly groan. I just _had_ to miss in front of Six. If I miss this one, then I'm in trouble. Deep trouble. Silently, I switch the second knife to my hand. I'm about to throw it again, when Six's voice stops me. "You're holding the knife too tight. And you're too tense. Relax your arm a little. You'll have a higher chance of hitting the target." Six moves on to another recruit who has continuously hit the wall that's close to the target.

I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders a little. Inhale. Exhale. And throw. I release the knife and it spins toward the center of the target. It's as if it begins to go in slow motion. Anxiously, I wait to see if it hit where I wanted it to. Dead center. That's where I wanted it and that's where it hit. I was the first to hit the target and hit the center.

"Nice job number boy." Six says as she walks by me. I take this time to grin. Six actually approved of something I did. For once, I impressed Six. Actually twice. Beating her at paintball and being the first to hit the target.

Christina sends me a shocked look. "You hit the target first?" I nod my head and turn back to the target, throwing the final knife. It lands five inches away from the second, but it's still in the center. Maybe I have an advantage with knife throwing.

A half an hour before lunch, everyone has hit the target. Except for one person. His knives continuously clatter against the ground, sending a loud ringing sound throughout the training room. He manages to get some knives to hit the wall, but not the target.

This seems to make Andrew furious because he stalks up to the boy and gets right into his face. "What _is_ that!? It's been three and a half hours! Everyone has hit the target except for you. Do you want to end up as a true Dauntless? Or do you want to dishonor your family who has been true Dauntless for three decades!?" The boy mumbles something under his breath that seems to make Andrew even more furious.

He has a short fuse when it comes to training. Although he strikes me as the guy that's usually patient, training makes that guy disappear. A more impatient and demanding man takes his place. I'm not surprised though. That seems like how Dauntless would work.

Andrew points to the target. "You're not supposed to be scared of anything. Stand in front of the target until you are no longer a coward." The boy silently walks over to the human shaped target and leans against it, waiting for Andrew to throw the knives. Except Andrew doesn't even approach the table of knives.

"Six, why don't you teach him a lesson? I would, but your aim seems to be better than mine. Besides, we don't need a dead recruit." The words are so casual that they seem to be in his everyday vocabulary. My gaze drifts over to Six who looks slightly annoyed at being put on the spot like that. But she doesn't argue with her father. All she does is silently walk over to the wooden table and pick up three more knives.

Silently, she approaches the target and takes the correct stance. She's about to throw it, when I decide to speak up. I shouldn't. But I don't know what possessed me to speak up against Andrew. He intimidates Six, so he should intimidate me. But he picked on a recruit who was slower to hit the target. And I've never been a fan of people that do that.

"Stop." I demand quietly. But since the training room was quiet, my low voice echoes. Six sends me a surprised look, but quickly covers it up. It was so fast, I don't even know if it was real. "Making him stand in front of a target only proves you're the coward. You picking on him is being a coward." Six sends me a warning look. It's almost like she's saying to watch my tongue, especially in front of Andrew. But I don't pay attention.

His eyes are cold and hard when he speaks. "Then you can take his place." I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second. When I open them, I find everyone staring at me. Expectantly. I slowly walk toward the target and take the same position the previous boy did.

"Six." Andrew says, motioning for her to start. She sighs and looks toward the knife in her hand. It's obvious she's uncomfortable doing this. She may be cold, but she has a heart. She's not a person that would hurt someone just to prove a point.

The knife she currently has in her hand is slipped into her belt and another takes its place. Odd. I would've expected her to use that one. I watch as Six takes a deep breath and takes the correct position. She pulls her arm back and when she brings it forward, she releases. The knife comes spiraling toward me. No turning back now.

**AN: Haha! Cliff hanger! I couldn't help it. I hope this wasn't a bad chapter! It was fun to write though. Hoped you liked it! **

**SK92Divergent: No problem!**

**Silverpupp: Yess! Knife throwing! One of the best scenes! How was it? I hope you liked it!**

**Speak Silence: Haha! It's your opinion! More will be revealed in later chapters! I promise. And…I'll admit it. FourTris will happen. Eventually! **

**Mileyismyhorse: And another one! Haha!**

**Acromania: Thank you so much for your review! I enjoyed reading it! It was nice to hear what you thought of the last chapter! And I feel that there is always more than one thing to a person. Sometimes they just don't show it often! The injury will be revealed if Six and Four get closer and become friends. I promise! And you'll find out in the next chapter! Fights come up right at the end of Stage one! And as to what you think about Andrew…well that'll be revealed at one point in the story. I can say that! I'm not going to leave you in the dark about Andrew! **

**Guest: Thanks! I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**Nik1627: Haha! Yess. Like it was said before….one of the best scenes in the book! And he did get the center! Now Six is throwing knives at him. What a great day for Four!**

**AhsokaTano11: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

It whistles in the wind as the knife approaches me. I wait for it to hit me or for it to be close enough for me to feel the wind. Except it never does. There is only a loud thud. The sound of a knife hitting wood.

I look over and find the knife stuck in the wood half a foot away from me. I almost breathe sigh of relief. But then I realize, she's not done yet. She still has three more knives.

I watch as Six passes a knife over to her right hand. She spins it around in her hand for a few seconds. Six casts a glance over to Andrew who motions for her to continue. Six gives a subtle nod of her head and turns back to the target. She takes a deep breath and brings her arm back.

She releases the knife with it spinning toward my head. It just grazes the hair, just barely trimming my hair. I look down and find a few pieces floating down to the ground. Deadly aim. She has deadly aim. If she wants to hit me, she can. She has the aim. And a knife to do it.

Six replaces the knife and takes the stance again. Final knife. I take a deep breath and watch as Six releases the knife. I expect to feel a sharp wind passing by, but that's not what comes. Instead I feel a sudden stinging sensation and a warm feeling on the top of my ear.

Slowly, I lift my hand up and touch two fingers to my ear. When I pull them away, I find spots of red on them. She did hit me. I don't know whether it's from disbelief that she hit me or that she can hit me from that far away.

I look over at Andrew who stares at me with an emotionless expression. "Hmm. Okay. You can all head to lunch now." Lunch? After all that, he offers lunch. Am I missing an important piece of information or something? Does he suspect something and needs time to figure it out or is it truly time for lunch? This time, I don't have an idea.

When everyone leaves, Six approaches the wooden boards and begins to remove the knives. Some look easy to pull out, while others seem to be more difficult and require her to pull harder. "You have a death wish." She says walking back to the table and depositing the knives. I watch as she carefully lines them up for another session of knife throwing.

"Listen Four," she says turning to me. I expect her to snap at me. Or something. Except she's not. Instead she calm and collected. Shoot. Either she's truly calm or is just too angry to even look angry. Almost like she's deadly calm. I expect the latter. But I wish she would at least yell at me. Or something like that!

"You have potential at being a good member. You don't want to mess it up by doing something like that. As I said before, you need to watch your tongue. If you don't, you're not going to survive here." She walks out of the training room, her footsteps echoing in the now empty room. For what? Do they both suspect something? But if she does, then why warn me? Why not take the chance to kill me? Or maybe they don't and I'm just overreacting to nothing.

* * *

><p>Christina and I approach the training room. She's still talking about how Andrew didn't punish me. He must punish people often if she's talking about it this much. "I can't believe that. You stood up to him and he didn't even punish you!" Christina exclaims quietly. I roll my eyes, but decide against saying anything. I'm just going to let her go on about it as much as she wants.<p>

"But seriously! He never lets anyone go like that! He must favor you over everyone else!" I try not to feel a twinge of guilt when I hear that. Favor me over his own children. Although, Christina could just be exaggerating that. She could just mean the other recruits.

I push open the training room doors and Christina decides now would be the best time to stop talking about it. It's understandable because both Andrew and Six are already there, waiting. Andrew stands at one end of the training room, waiting patiently. While Six leans against the wall-the same one she always leans against-twirling a knife in her hand. Isn't that the knife she put away? It might be her personal knife or something. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Christina. Four. Find a punching bag. Wait for the rest of the recruits and everything will be explained then." I look over to where Six is pointing and see a series of large, heavy leather bags that are hanging from the ceiling. Fights. Six said we were going to do fights last. I guess this almost the end of physical training. So it's been….what? Five days? Six? I don't know. There isn't much natural light in Dauntless. Or any light at all. The lights always flicker and seem like they would go out at any second.

I walk over to the punching bag farthest away from Six and Andrew. I just stare at the bag for a long time. There are a lot of impressions on it. A sign that it's been used for at least five years. Maybe more. Although, I wouldn't be surprised. Dauntless members can only go out so much. If they go out too much, they'll risk getting caught and arrested. Not that, that won't happen soon.

Eventually all the recruits come into the training room. Some figure out what they're supposed to do immediately, so they find a punching bag. Whereas the others seem confused at first, but eventually catch on. Soon enough, everyone has a found a punching bag and waiting for Six's-or Andrew's-instructions.

When everyone has found a punching bag and is looking at Six, she begins to walk in front of all of us. "Today and tomorrow morning you will be learning how to fight. By tomorrow afternoon, you are expected to know the basics of fighting. You will also begin the real fights tomorrow afternoon. So I would train hard, especially if you plan on staying in the top five." Six turns away and begins to show a few basic punches and kicks. Then she shows some of the smaller recruits how to use their knees and elbows.

"You can begin."

**AN: Two updates! Haha! Sorry. I couldn't help it! I was excited to post this! **

**Yssajeq: Haha! Here it is! And fights have finally begun! That means the first stage is ending soon!**

**Speak Silence: Haha! It's true! He is like Eric. Just nicer. Somewhat. Okay. Not completely. And yes…a cliffy! But why take away my Dauntless cake!? It was just a cliffy! **

**SK92Divergent: No problem! And who cares is shoutouty isn't a real world? Veronica Roth created a new word for perfection!**

**BooksLover2000: What? It was just a cliffhanger with a knife going straight toward….forget I said anything. **

**Nike1627: Yes a short chapter, but I made up for it with the double chapters! And thanks! Don't worry though! His name will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Guest: Haha! Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Purplemockingjay4: Haha! How couldn't I? It was such a big and important scene in the book! Yes the roles are reversed! Kind of! It is modern day in this one! And I'm glad you like it! The cliffhangers are fun to write, but no one likes them! Because they leave you with so many questions!**

**Lisablackroses: Thanks! I like making my stories different! And I do have other ideas for other Divergent stories! Haha! Answered questions equal more unanswered questions. Everything will be answered….eventually. Most likely when and if I decide to put FourTris in. And yes….Andrew is like Eric! But we kinda needed an Eric! **

**Acromania: Yes! A cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! Yes! Knife throwing is somewhat similar to football! And yes, Andrew did kind of compliment her. Although….unfortunately, I can't reveal anything about their relationship! As much as I want to tell it all at once, I have to let it be slow and let Four figure out their father/daughter relationship! And then I might have to let her brothers or something reveal more about it! And the judging glance does fit his personality! Haha!  
>What happened in the knife throwing will be revealed soon! Most likely in the next chapter. As to why she changed knives, well that'll also be revealed! I have many mysteries that'll be revealed soon! I promise! Matthew and her brothers will be making an appearance soon! Christina and Four will be talking more too!<br>And so far Four hasn't been punished. Although then there was Andrew's reaction! I wonder what that meant! And all Six did was warn him. But, we don't know what she was thinking so she could have thought basically anything! I'll leave it up to your imagination! **

**Silverpupp: Aww thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

"First fight! Jax and Cam!" Andrew calls, staring to two boys that stand side by side. They send each other an apologetic look. They look exactly alike. Spiked black hair and light blue eyes. Twins. The only thing that gives you the ability to tell them apart is a little bit of facial hair on one of them.

I just don't think that's right. Pitting family members against one another like that. Siblings already have a rivalry. This just fuels the fire more. And considering its Dauntless, I don't think they make exceptions for family members. They fight until one of them can't continue.

Jax and Cam step in the ring and take a fighting stance. Although they are twins, I can already tell that one is going to win. The one that has a little facial hair-Jax I believe-has a stronger stance. He's protecting his face and stomach, whereas Cam is just protecting his face.

"Begin!" At first, I expect them to shuffle around a little and throw a few weak punches. Of course, I was proven wrong again. Jax doesn't hold anything back. He delivers a powerful punch aimed directly at his brother's stomach. Cam manages to block it, but that leaves his face wide open. Jax must know he would've done that because his left fist is already coming down on his brother's nose.

There is a sickening crack and blood begins to flow from Cam's nose. He lets out a pained groan and I see Jax's expression soften for a split second. It disappears just as fast as it came. Jax puts on an expressionless face and aims a punch for his brother's temple.

Cam immediately blocks it and twists his arm behind his back. I can almost hear Jax's bones popping. I watch as Cam begins to knee his brother in his stomach, not holding anything back. Exactly how Jax was treating him. As soon as Cam lowers his knee, Jax begins to punch him in the stomach. Cam lets out a few pained groans.

Jax takes his chance and hooks his leg around Cam's ankle. He quickly sweeps Cam's legs out from under him, causing him to crash into the ground, falling into unconsciousness. By the time he's done with the fight, Jax is panting and staring at his brother. He looks apologetic, but also somewhat pleased. That almost makes me sick. He knocked his own brother into unconsciousness. Shouldn't he feel completely apologetic?

"Winner Jax!" Andrew calls, circling his name on the board. Andrew nods his head at Jax, motioning to Cam. "Take him to the infirmary." Jax nods and grabs Cam's arm, putting it around his shoulder. Before he can take a step off the mat, Andrew stops him. "Uriah will help you." Uriah looks surprised for a moment, but quickly recovers and jogs over to help Jax.

They haul him up and begin to walk him out the door. Just before they exit, Jax turns to me. "I just wanted to thank you. You saved my brother yesterday." He leaves before I can ask him what he meant. Saved him? From what? The knife throwing? That was Cam?

"Next fight! Maya and John!"

* * *

><p>I sigh inwardly. So far, we've delivered six people to the infirmary. Including Christina. But I don't see how her fight was completely fair. Her opponent was a broad shouldered guy who towered over her. Christina fought as hard as she could, but it was obvious she would have a tough time winning. Honestly, I don't think these fights are fair. But I also know Six didn't choose them. She may be….distant, but she's fair.<p>

Now, it's just me and another guy. "Final fight! Four and Jack!" A guy with blonde hair and green eyes casts a glance over to me, a smirk crossing his face. Arrogant. A quality I never liked. Hmm…maybe I can win this fight. Just to prove that he's not better than everyone else.

I step into the ring and face off against Jack. He smirks as he gets into a defensive positon. I inwardly scoff and get into a defensive position. I already am watching for weaknesses. His arms are too far apart and he's overconfident.

"Begin!" Andrew's voice echoes throughout the silent training room. Jack immediately throws a punch at my nose. Before he can even get close, I block it and kick him in the stomach. He gasps in surprise and stumbles back. He hunches over and I take this chance to hook my leg around his. I quickly sweep his legs out from under him. He crashes to the ground with a loud thud.

Right now, I just feel blind range. He's exactly like Marcus. Cruel, arrogant and emotionless. He lacks any remorse. I shouldn't feel this way, but years of pent up anger over Marcus take over. Every hit, every time I was locked in the closet, every time I heard my mother's body being pushes up against the wall.

I kick Jack in the stomach multiple times. Probably more than needed, but I'm too angry to actually stop. I have to stop. I should. I know it's right for me to stop. But I can't. It's almost impossible for me to stop.

Eventually my anger begins to subside and I realize what I did. I hurt someone in a blind range. A rage I should've controlled. A rage I could've controlled, but didn't. Maybe he's not Marcus. Maybe I am. I'm the one that hurt him. The one that was too angry to even realize what he was doing.

I turn around and see Christina looking at me, horrified. I did that. I scared her. I'm the one that terrified her. I am Marcus.

Before anyone can stop me, I jump off the mat and exit the training room. I hear Andrew say something, but it's muffled. I'm too angry to hear him. I'm not angry at anyone. I'm angry at myself for doing that to a person that never hurt me. That's exactly what Marcus would do.

After just minutes of walking, I feel like I'm being followed. At first I think it's Christina. But when I turn around, I realize that it isn't. Instead it's Six. Why is she following me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update! Whoohoo! I have trouble writing fight scenes, so I hope this wasn't too bad. Anyway….thanks to the follows, favorites and reviews!<strong>

**Acromania: Haha! Like you said…..you'll find out soon! Haha! Maybe…..haha! She is definitely aloof and distant. Although it seems she's has more advice or a few choice words for him! **

**Silverpupp: What is this!? Three updates in a week! Whoohoo! I just love writing this story!**

**Yssajeq: Still nothing about their relationship! Dun Dun Dun! That would only happen when they become closer….maybe! And it's true! Cliffhangers do, do that! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**SK92Divergent: Of course they don't! Who cares about real words and not real words? Look at Veronica Roth!? How many new words did she make!?**

**Guest: Haha! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lisablackroses: Haha! Stories need an Eric because they make it interesting! Six's family life will be revealed at one point in the story! And who didn't like that part? It was such an interesting part of the story!**

**Nik1627: Haha! No problem! I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**Bookslover2000: Maybe…..but I stopped myself! And I will not reveal anything! **

**Speak Silence: Four is awesome! But this time…..he felt bad! Dun Dun Dun! He's insecure about Marcus. He's afraid that he is becoming him! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Six crosses her arms and looks at me directly in the eyes. For the longest time, I don't say anything. I just wait for her to reprimand me for taking off during the fights. It may have been the last one, but I still wasn't dismissed from the training room. So that gives her a reason to punish me.

"Are you okay Four?" She asks, breaking the deafening silence. Am I okay? _No_. "Yes." I lie, even though I know it's a dangerous thing. Lies can spiral out of control and leave you confused. Sometimes they even get to the point of you manipulating someone just to keep your lie intact.

Six sighs and shakes her head. "You don't have to lie to me. I don't plan on telling anyone what you tell me." I nod my head and stare to the ground. She's my instructor and a leader after all. But if I do tell her, I'm revealing my thoughts to her. I know I can trust her because she never revealed my past to anyone, but I can't help feeling wary around her. She has secrets, just like everyone else, but hers seem to be painful.

"Okay…." I say, trailing off. Six just stands there silently, staring at me. Patiently and expectantly. For a while, neither of us say anything. She doesn't move at all. Not even a single inch. Almost like a statue and she would look like one if I couldn't tell she was breathing. Honestly, I don't know how she can stay so still. It's like she's done it her entire life. Being quiet and standing as still as possible.

"Okay," I say again, sighing deeply. When I do start to speak, the words just tumble out of my mouth. I can't control them anymore. "When I was fighting, I imagined my opponent as my father. He just seemed so much like him. T-The arrogance. His c-cruel smirk. H-He was like M-Marcus in so many ways." The more I talk about this, the more my voice cracks and the more tears threaten to spill. But I know I can't cry in front of her. It's a sign of weakness and that's not valued here. "I-I just wanted to show him that he's not b-better than everyone else. But w-when I fought, m-memories were flooding my mind. After t-the fight, I realized I-I was him. I was Marcus."

I can't hold them back anymore. The tears begin to overflow and fall freely down my face. I should've controlled them. I'm weak and a coward. A damaged eighteen year old boy who's going to turn into his father. No, scratch that. A damaged eighteen year old boy who_ is _turning into his father.

Six shuffles for a moment, before approaching me and gently grabbing my arm. A gentleness I never knew Six had. It's a gentleness that a mother has for her child. One that a mother would give when her child was coming home from school with a tear streaked face. One that would be given to a toddler when they scrapped their knee.

"Come with me." I'm too guilty to actually deny it. So I do follow her. Somewhere. I don't know where she takes me. And I don't care. If she punishes me, I know it's one I deserve. I deserve whatever punishment she gives me.

I hear a click and the sound of a wooden door creaking open and closed. Six keeps her hand on my upper arm and leads me through the room. We walk for only a minute until Six lightly pushes me onto…a bed? But I don't focus on where I am. All I do, is put my head in my hands and take a few deep breaths.

I hear a sigh and feel Six sit next to me. "I can tell you something, you aren't him. He wouldn't feel the guilt you feel now." I nod my head numbly. I have a hard time believing her. But, even if it's true, I'm still a weak eighteen year old. An eighteen year old that still lives in fear. "If you think you're weak, you're wrong." I remove my head from my hands and look over at Six. Her face is still expressionless, but if I focus enough, I can see a sense of kindness. Exactly how a mother would look when comforting a child.

"But if I'm not weak, then why am I crying?" I ask, the tears starting to slow, but still falling. Six sighs and shakes her head at me. Like a mother would, she rubs circles on my hand. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness Four. It's a human emotion that overcomes everyone at some point. But once it pasts, it makes the person stronger than they were before."

Six sighs again and stands up, rocking the bed slightly. "You should sleep. You can go back to the dorms, but I wouldn't recommend it." She walks out of the room before I can say anything. Why shouldn't I go back to the dorms? Is it because of the competitiveness of the training and they want to use whatever weakness they can? Most likely. Dauntless training is competitive.

I fall back against her bed and sigh. This was a different side of Six. A motherly side. One that seemed to always be there, but she just never let it show. I wonder why. The motherly side of Six is kind and loving. Something I haven't experienced in the longest time. But now, I realized how much I craved having someone care for me like that. I never knew how absent it felt without it.

And maybe Six isn't everything I thought. I've seen so many different sides of her; fair and just, kind and caring, cold and aloof. I don't know what the true her is, but I shouldn't have judged her so quickly. And maybe I shouldn't judge anyone that quickly. Or Dauntless.

The news has always showed them as cruel and heartless. But the more time I spend with them, the worse I feel for wanting to turn them in. I know a few are cruel and heartless, but others-Uriah and Christina-seem to actually care for their friends and fellow Dauntless. Maybe I should stop judging people and actually get to know them better. Give them a chance to show what-and who-they really are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was fun to write! I don't know why….Maybe because we saw a more vulnerable side of Four and a more caring side of Six! Probably…Anyway! Thank you to all my reviews, favorites and follows!<strong>

**Sylvi95: Yes…**

**SK92Divergent: Honestly, I don't really know my favorite quote. I don't really have one. What about you?**

**Acromania: Haha! Thanks! I really hope I did the feelings right! And as for the beta, I don't really know. I've never used one. But, honestly speaking, I wouldn't know that English wasn't your first language! But if you want one, you could always go onto the site and look for betas in the Divergent Trilogy! I recommend looking at their beta profile and deciding if you like it or not!**

**Bookslover2000: Never! Well…..maybe…..**

**Mel930: Haha! Thanks! I'm so glad you like this! I hope you liked the fast update and this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

According to Six, we don't have training today. It's just a healing day. She said it's because they give the recruits that were brought to the infirmary, a day to heal. They want their recruits at top condition. Or close to it. They say it's because it makes the fights fair.

I walk around the Pit, unsure of what to do. I could eat in the cafeteria, but I just finished breakfast five minutes ago. So that's out. I sigh inwardly. I'm not used to having a whole day to myself. Maybe I'd get a morning, but other than that I was always doing something. Whether it was working or being with friends who came up with something to do. Wait. My friends. Are they wondering where I am? Do they think I'm dead?

"Hey Four." Josh jogs up to me and claps me on the shoulder. I offer a small smile, but I'm too busy wondering about the outside world. Where does everyone think I am? Dead most likely. Or kidnapped. Well I am kidnapped, but I'm being treated like a friend. Not a prisoner. Well, not anymore.

A hand waving in front of my face makes me jump a little. "Yo Four. You alive?" Josh waves his hand in front of my face a few times before stopping. "Hmm? Yeah. Fine." He shrugs and casts a glance over to a series of shops. "Wanna get a tattoo? A bunch of us are. They only allow it once a month to keep resources available." This time I shrug. I've never been a fan of things like that. I never wanted to have a needle on my skin unless it was for a vaccine or something like that. But I need to act like them as much as possible. They may be friendly and all, but they still are wanted.

"Why not?" Josh grins and grabs my forearm. He begins to drag me in the direction of the shops excitedly. He's definitely excitable and somewhat annoying. Buuut, it's hard hate him. It's actually becoming harder and harder to hate people here. But I always keep in mind _who_ they are. Dauntless. The most wanted people in the world. And there is a specific reason for that.

We get to the tattoo parlor and I find it bustling with people, waiting to get tattoos. Although, I notice that no one has any tattoos on their right arm. Before I can have time to think about it, Josh grabs my arm and drags me toward the back of the parlor. I watch as he quickly opens the door and I find a woman just starting to gather the supplies needed for tattoos.

"Joshua?" She asks, sending him the oddest look. Josh grins a little. "Hey. We-well I know I do-want a tattoo. Can ya'll do it for us?" She sighs and shakes her head. For a few seconds she doesn't say anything. Eventually, she glares at him and begins to speak. "I don't see why you can't wait in line."

Josh waves her off, his grin becoming wider. "Oh come on. You know me. Never had that kind of patience." The woman tries to keep her face straight, but a grin ends up peeking through. "You are so lucky I like you. Sit down." The woman taps the leather seat and grabs a tattoo gun off the wooden table.

"Actually, I want my friend to go first." Before I can deny anything, he pushes me toward the leather chair. I stumble forward a few steps and as soon as I regain my balance, I turn around and glare at him. Of course it doesn't faze him. "Four, I have Six as a sister. You are nowhere near as terrifying as her." I roll my eyes, but I have to agree with him somewhat. I may have seen a different side of her last night, but she is still terrifying.

I fall into the leather chair and cast a glance over to the woman. She offers a small smile and hands me a leather bound book. At first I'm confused as to why she would give me this, but when I see the tattoos I realize why. I gotta pick a tattoo.

I flip through the large book until I find something like. Or is somewhat appealing to me. I end up going with a simple tattoo that looks like an arm band. I have it put on my upper arm because that seems like the best place. Easily hidden. But also can be shown when wanted. I sigh when I hear the buzz of the tattoo gun. Here we go.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why weren't you at the dorms last night?" Christina asks as I sit down. Here come the questions. At least it's only Christina that's in my training, but still. "I was. I went to bed late and woke up early." So many lies that are coming out of my mouth. Christina looks at me skeptically. "Really? I'm right next to the door. I'm sure I would've heard you come in." Without thinking, I bite my lip. A telltale sign of a person lying.<p>

"I was trying to be quiet. I didn't really make much noise." Christina continues to stare at me skeptically, but doesn't ask any more questions. All she does is shrug and take a small bite of her burger. When she doesn't say anything more, I resist the urge to sigh in relief.

The conversation at our table becomes something else. Mostly about if they went to get tattoos and piercings. Almost all of them did. Some even show where they got their tattoos. "What about you Four? Any tattoos?" I nod my head and point to the white cloth on my arm.

Uriah grins widely and claps me on the shoulder. "Finally! Big milestone here in Dauntless. You can only get a new one when you are in training and after it. It's supposed to an honor thing. One of the few things that says you are becoming a full Dauntless member." I bristle a little at that comment. At first my opinion on Dauntless was something I expected to keep. But now, it seems to be falling apart. Ripping at the seams and becoming a whole new view. It's still there, but I'm starting to doubt it. Even if it does disappear, I'm just going to remind myself about who they are.

"Four, I need to talk to you." Josh says, walking up behind me. I quickly take a sip of my soda and nod my head. I stand up, tray in hand and follow Josh out of the cafeteria. Of course, I drop it off first. But I try and do it as fast as I can. Something seems to be bothering him. Something important.

Josh leads me to a secluded section of Dauntless. It's dark here. Almost impossible for me to see him or anything really. The only reason I know he is here, is by his heavy breathing. "So what's up?" Josh takes a deep breath. I can feel his gaze on me the entire time he speaks.

"I know what you plan on doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all my reviews, favorites and follows! And I just realized we reached over 100 reviews! I cannot thank you guys enough! Anyway, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I don't know why, but here it is!<strong>

**Acromania: Aww! Thanks! And I agree with you! Four is more believable with the emotion in the last chapter. And Six came off a little more human. And yes, Four is gaining more depth into his past. While Six is…well Six. I don't know what else to describe her as. Good luck with your story! **

**Four10Six: Yes! Six's motherly side came out! I thought it would be nice to show a different side of Six in the last chapter! And I don't know….FourTris may or may not appear!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Haha! Doesn't everyone like that side of Tris? I don't know though! I don't know why the emotion in that chapter was so…strong!**

**SK92Divergent: That seems cool! You would do a quote and then add a picture to go with it! I can almost picture something like that in my mind!**

**Speak Silence: I know! I don't know why I made it so emotional! I know! We know he isn't, but he doesn't believe that! Who knows? Maybe her motherly side would come out in later chapters…..and it's true you do view her in a new perspective.**

**Yssajeq (Chapter 14): Thanks! **

**BooksLover2000: I don't know FourTris now! Maybe I'll just keep them friends…..**

**Nik1627: I'm glad you liked the other side of her! And it's true! Four is learning more in Dauntless than he is in the real world. He's learning that people may be hard on the outside, but extremely kind on the inside! He's learning to get to know the real person!**

**Lisablackroses: Thanks! I'm glad you liked them! And who doesn't like that side? Them falling in love? Hmm….I don't know. And Four is just rethinking about his previous views. He still wants to turn them in, he's just starting to doubt himself a little because he's learning to not judge a book by its cover! And as for why he's going through training, it's because he's trying to gain their trust. Hope that cleared it up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

His words cut through me like a knife. He can't know. I never did or said anything that made it seem like I would. Right? I pray I didn't. Because if it was obvious to him, that means it was obvious to everyone. The leaders, my fellow recruits, and any other member I made contact with. They know my plans.

"What are you talking about?" I ask dumbly. Josh frowns and glares at me. I'm not used to seeing him frown. It seems too unnatural for him and it's obvious it feels the same for him. "Don't play dumb Four," he says, his voice low and harsh. "I know your plans and I have since this afternoon. At first I wasn't sure, but after today, I know. Six confirmed my suspicions when I asked her about it."

I shake my head and give him a confused look. I know I should come up with an excuse for this, but any thought seems to leave me. I have the inability to lie right when I need it. I guess this shows you something can leave you in a time of need.

"What plans?" I ask, still playing dumb. Josh's frown deepens and before I can react his fist connects with my jaw. Surprised, I fall to the ground, holding my jaw and staring at him in shock. His expression holds some remorse, but the anger on his face is obvious. "Shut up Four. I know you know what I'm talking about. You don't have to play dumb." He says, his voice low and full of anger. He glares down at me causing me to unconsciously flinch away from him.

He must realize how intense his expression is because it softens a little. "Look Four," he begins, his voice somewhat softer now. "I don't want you to get hurt. People that betray us are killed. And everyone has to watch." He holds his hand out to help me up. At first I stare at it skeptically, waiting for him to hit me or anything of that sort. But when nothing comes, I slowly take it.

He quickly pulls me up and takes a step away from me. "I just don't want to lose a friend to that again. I already lost someone to betrayal. I couldn't handle another one." He looks to the ground and shuffles his feet a little. Is that a family thing? I've noticed that Six does the same exact thing when she's unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I just got too angry at you for the wrong reason." Every bit of anger toward me has disappeared from his voice. Now he just seems like a twenty year old guy that needed to grow up too fast. "This has happened before?" I ask. He nods his head, still staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. Is that a family thing? I've seen Six do it once, but she seems to spin a knife more. Especially when Andrew is around.

"You don't have to answer this, but who was it?" I ask, taking a step toward him. But he just takes a step back to keep his distance. Josh sighs and looks up at me, his eyes watery. I've never seen someone his age look so vulnerable and in need of a parent. But he told me that he didn't have one. His father never was one. To him-and all his siblings-Andrew was just an instructor.

His voice is shaky when he answers my question. "My mother." Before I can say anything, he spins on his heel and leaves me alone in the darkness. His mother? They killed his mother? And he was forced to watch? The leaders…..they made everyone watch his mother be killed? I know there is more to the story than he is letting on, but it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it.

I was right. Dauntless is a cruel place. The regular members may have hearts, but the leaders don't. Unless you count Uriah. His heart seems to be in a good place and he knows the difference between right and wrong. Six….I don't know. Sometimes she's good and kind, others…..not so much. Honestly speaking, I don't what to think of her.

I sigh to myself and make my way to the cafeteria. But before I can even enter, I'm pulled aside. "I assume Josh talked to you." Six says, looking up at me, her face neutral. I just nod my head. I don't know what to say to her. She doesn't seem like the type that wants pity, but you have to say something.

"Now you see why you need to be careful around Andrew." I nod my head. Before I can even think, the words spill out of my mouth. "Because of what happened to your mother." Something flashes across her features, but it's too fast for me to catch it. Her expression is hard and accusing. "Who told you?"

"Josh." Her eyes are brimming with tears and her expression is to a point where I never saw it before. Her arms wrap around my waist, causing me to jump a little. At first, I don't hug her back because I'm too shocked. But, eventually I awkwardly hug her back. Sometimes I forget she's just a sixteen year old girl who still wants-and needs-a parent. Someone to be there for her when she needs it. She puts on this tough exterior that causes me to forget about the sixteen year old girl.

Her fingers trace over an old scar from my father, but if she feels it, she doesn't indicate she does. Eventually she pulls away, wiping away the stray tears. "If you're a leader, then why can't you make that disappear?" I know I'm treading on dangerous waters, but I need to see if Six is as heartless as the other leaders.

"No. Two out of the four won't agree to get rid of it. And we need all four." Six turns around and begins to walk away. "Oh and by the way?" Six says, turning around and crossing her arms. "Don't tell anyone what happened. Cause if you do…." She trails off, letting the threat hang in the air. I hold my hands up in defense and vigorously nod my head.

Six nods her head and spins on her heel. She walks away without another word. Once she's out of sight and ear shot, I let my shoulders drop and allow myself to sit on the ground. I know I have to be more careful.

And then there is Six. She's shown me that there is more to her than what she lets other people see; fair and just, kind and loving, distant and aloof. I need to remember that under all of that, she's still just a vulnerable sixteen year old girl that wants a parent, but doesn't have one.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. I thought this would be easy. Gaining their trust and turning them in. But the more time I spend with them, the harder it becomes. The people that were born into this don't know anything different than the life they grow up in. And it's something out of their control.

I know I should turn them in, but after all this, can I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…vulnerable Six! Ouch. Around Four…she seems to be breaking down more and more. Maybe it's because they really aren't all that different. And I was going to have Josh reveal it….but I feel Six should reveal what happened that day….<strong>

**Anyway, thank you to all the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Four10Six: He got caught…..but no punishment. A warning that includes a history. A history that includes the Priors!**

**Mileyismyhorse: Dun dun dun. **

**Acromania: Aww thanks! And yes….I tend to do a lot of cliffhangers! But this time…..not so much. Haha! Did this answer the question or just cause more? Haha! Anyway….good luck with the story! And I'm glad you found a beta!**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Mel930: No problem!**

**Speak Silence: He knows and has been suspicious since the afternoon! And Six actually confirmed it! Now Four is finding out a little more about Six! All because of Josh! And as for Amar…..maybe I will. I don't know. **

**SK92Divergent: Cool! So if I found a quote you could do a picture? That sounds really cool! And every two to three days? Wow…there must be a lot of quotes you like!**

**Silverpupp: We found out and saw a vulnerable side of Six….**

**Nik1627: Not surprised? Uh oh. Better pull a plot twist on you! Haha! I'm betting it was what you thought!**

**BooksLover2000: He is! And I never said there wouldn't be any…..**

**Guest: Aww thanks! I don't want to make it go too fast. I would rather have a FourTris relationship develop correctly. With her slowly opening up to him. Revealing that she is just a sixteen year old girl! Thanks you! I'm glad you like this story so much!**

**Yssajeq: Aww thanks! Not much of a cliffhanger here, but…..**

**Lisablackroses: That's understandable! It's hard to keep up with the plot when you read a lot of fanfictions at once! And he didn't say much…..but it's obvious it's difficult for him! I'd rather have Six reveal it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Fights went on for two more days. Fights in the morning and in the afternoon. Five gruesome fights in all. Not something I would want to experience ever again, but to get through this training, I have no other choice. Now it's just the mental and emotional training. One of the worst parts. From what Christina heard from her boyfriend, it's the worst part of training. He never specified what happened, it's just something you can't get over for a long time.

"Four, your turn." Six says, walking out of the medium sized room. For no particular reason, I cast a glance over her shoulder and see Uriah helping Christina out of the room. I can almost see her shaking a little bit. What could they have done?

I nod my head and stand up from the upholstered waiting chairs. It's something you would see in the waiting room of a doctor's office or something like that. Six holds the door open and I walk into a brightly lit room. There isn't anything in here. Just a wheelchair in the center of the room and a mirror in front of it. One way glass maybe. I don't see what's so bad about this.

"Sit." She demands, pointing at the parked wheel chair. I silently follow her demand and take a seat. Without being asked, I fasten the seat belt attached to the chair. "There are three different types of fear. Anxiety, panic, and dread. This test is going to take on anxiety. You'll lose some of your senses. Sight-" Six pulls out a blind fold and puts it tightly over my eyes. Now all I see is darkness. Shoot. Now I'm starting to see why Christina was so scared.

"And touch-" I can feel a sense of roughness and a small burning sensation if I move the slightest bit. Rope. I can hear a small clicking sound. A light switch I believe. There is also the sound of a door opening and closing. For a few seconds it's silent and I can't hear anything. Not even my heavy breathing. Is she sure this isn't dread? Maybe it's a mix of it.

All of the sudden there is a feeling of something running across my leg. It sends a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. I tense a little, but refuse to say anything. This is going to be a long test.

* * *

><p>By the time I'm done, I find myself shaking slightly. But I'm not crying. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but it still isn't something I want to relive. I think it was not having my senses that freaked me out. And why wouldn't it? We rely on our senses so much. We don't realize how much we need them.<p>

"Well, you handled that quite well number boy." I hear Six say from somewhere in the room. There is the sound of light footsteps and Six removes the blindfold. I have to blink a few times to regain my eyesight. The one room where it should be dim is bright and has lights that doesn't flicker. She bends down and begins to untie the ropes. Whenever she moves to a different rope to untie, I can feel her brush my skin ever so slightly. It's probably just an accident, but the brush is so light that it tingles. Or tickles. But I'm a guy….so I'm not ticklish.

When she finishes untying me, I rub unconsciously rub my wrists to get feeling back into them. "Was that a mix of dread and anxiety?" Six nods her head, with her eyebrows raised. But her expression remains blank the entire time. "You caught on. Hmmm. Okay. That's good." Six nods her head and motions toward the door.

Even though she's not watching me, I nod my head and make my way to the metal door. It opens with a light click and I walk out, casting a glance over my shoulder. I watch as Six walks over to the other door and calls the final person in. Maya I think. Just as I walk out, I can hear Six telling her the same thing she told me.

"Four, how was it?" Christina asks, walking alongside me. I shrug and glance over at her. "Not as bad as I thought." Christina nods her head in agreement, but doesn't say anything else. She might be wanting to keep it silent so I can gather my thoughts and whatever.

"Didn't your boyfriend say it was bad?" Christina jumps a little, but nods her head in response. "We only do this for a day. The rest of the week is something worse." I clench my fists a little. It's a bad habit I do when I get worried or nervous. People have told me that it freaks them out a little. Probably because it's a sign of someone wanting to hit someone else.

Christina sighs a little. "We get the rest of the afternoon off. We can do whatever we want. Train for the final test that comes up in the beginning of next week, shop, eat, rest." Final test? I don't remember Six mentioning anything about a final test.

"During the paintball game, Matthew mentioned Six had an injury. What was that about?" Christina sends me a warning look, but doesn't say anything. All she does is sigh and stop in the middle of the hallway.

She casts a quick glance around to make sure no one is listening. "It's not my story to tell. All I know is that during one of her missions, she was shot in the knee. They didn't think she would walk again. It took months of physical therapy to even get her to stand and walk a few steps. A year and a half to get her to walk again. Now-if you pay close attention-you can see a slight limp. That's all I'm saying." Christina walks away from me before I can say anything.

Shot in the knee? Is that why she was limping that day? Or something else? But I don't think I'll ever find out. Six won't ever tell me. And her brothers will most likely give me the same answer as Christina. I sigh to myself and begin my journey to the cafeteria. Slowly.

* * *

><p>I walk into the cafeteria for lunch and for once, I actually see Six and Matthew. They're at my usual table, which I find odd since I haven't seen them there much. But, Christina did say that they've sat there before. Just not when I was there.<p>

Silently, I grab a slice of pizza, chips-that goes with pizza, right?-and a soda. I walk around the tables that are full with rowdy Dauntless members. I wish I could describe them with something other than rowdy, but there isn't much else to describe them as. Um adrenaline junkies? Boisterous?

I'm drawn into a conversation with Uriah and his brother Zeke. I don't know what they're talking about, but I just play along. I act as if I know what's going on. The only thing I know is that Zeke did something that Uriah didn't like. And now they're trying to figure out who was right. Zeke or Uriah.

I look over at Six, who has this slightly annoyed look on her face. She looks like she's about to say something, but she's cut off by someone smacking her lightly in the face. When they pull their hand away, Six's face is covered in whipped cream.

**AN: Once again, thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter was a little harder to write, but…..I managed!**

**Melanie: It's fine! Haha! Four was asking about a Dauntless law. That's what they were talking about!**

**Nik1627: Haha! You didn't? I can still shock you! Haha! And I know! Who wouldn't? And Four is starting to realize that she is still human! Finally! Took him long enough…..but that's also my fault. I'm the one writing the story….forget I said anything. Don't worry. I think I have a few more twists and turns for you and all other readers!**

**BooksLover2000: A FourTris moment in the last chapter…..maybe more soon. Who knows? There may be some in the upcoming chapters….or it just may be friendship!**

**EatonDauntlessCake4610: Umm…oops? Sorry? I**

**SK92Divergent: That's cool. Haha. Sometimes quotes are hard to decide….so it's good to write them down!**

**Acromania: I know…..her story about that might be revealed. I don't know. And well….more upcoming stories too since something else was revealed. It seems he figures out Six by asking other people, not her…..And Josh didn't really make any moves to show he was! He thought it, Four just never caught on. **

**Mel930: Haha! More FourTris? Who knows? Maybe in upcoming chapters? And maybe more of them interacting….and she didn't really express any emotion to him. None really. Barely even talked to him. So…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I turn around and find Six's brothers laughing hysterically. Their faces just show pure amusement. No terror whatsoever. Although, that changes when Six turns around and glares at them. "Uh hi?" Josh says, offering a small-embarrassed-wave. "Why'd you do that?" She asks, not even bothering to wipe off the whipped cream.

Michael offers an innocent smile. "For fun?" It's supposed to be a statement, but it sounds more like a question. I expect Six to yell at them or something of that sort. But it never comes. All she does is pick up the nearest thing-which just happens to be ketchup-and grabs a handful of it. She slowly stands up and walks over to Michael.

As calm as a person can be, she takes her hand and smacks the ketchup all over his face. Alex laughs and wraps his arm around Six in a brotherly way. He whispers something, but all I can catch is a single name. Tris. His girlfriend? A friend?

Josh gets this very mysterious grin on his face. One that can make a person extremely nervous. He silently picks up a handful of pasta-from Six's plate-and throws it at Michael, who looks over just in time to see him throw it. Michael ducks and it hits another Dauntless member. The Dauntless member looks up and turns toward Josh.

She frowns and glares at him. Josh smiles nervously and waves. The girl grabs some mayonnaise and throws it at Josh, who also ducks just in time. This time it hits Uriah, who grins like a madman. "Food fight!" He shouts. He grabs a slice of pizza and smacks Zeke in the face with it.

Zeke's jaw drops and he grabs a can of whipped cream that must have been used by Josh. He quickly sprays it on Uriah's face. Uriah frowns and grabs a handful of ketchup from the bowl. He throws it at Zeke, who ducks just in time. It hits another Dauntless member, who quickly throws a burger at Uriah.

By this time, food is flying everywhere. It's hard to see where all the food is coming of the sudden a cold feeling runs down the back of my neck. My hand flies to my neck and I feel a cold substance. When I pull it away, mustard covers my fingers. I turn around and find a grinning Josh. I quickly grab my burger and throw it at Josh.

He ducks, and it hits Six in the back. Shoot. I'm dead. Six turns around and picks up some coleslaw from a random plate and throws it directly at my face.

* * *

><p>I walk out of the dorm showers, a black towel wrapped around my neck, and my hair dripping wet. I find myself laughing hysterically, something I can't recall doing since I was five. I don't even remember what I was laughing at, but it was something funny.<p>

"I can't believe you hit Six's boyfriend!" Christina exclaims, taking off her leather boots. I just laugh and run the towel through my hair, drying it only slightly. It doesn't seem anything like this-the food fight-happened in the longest time. "Although, he deserved it. He never likes to just laugh and join in during these types of things. Even though Six is my best friend, I don't know how she can date him. They seem like complete opposites. She's at least somewhat willing to join in on those type of things, but him….no way."

I fall onto the bed, landing on the soft blankets. I quickly slip off my shoes and turn around to face Christina. "Six likes to have fun?" I ask, grinning a little. Christina laughs lightly and chucks her pillow at me. "Oh shut up Four. She's still sixteen ya know." I smile and throw the pillow back to her. I quickly slide under the covers and pull them up to my chin.

I close my eyes, starting to feel the exhaustion of the day coming back to me. I try and let sleep overtake me, but I can't help wondering about Christina's words. Maybe she's right. Six has shown a sixteen year old side. One that still likes to have fun and is willing to cause some trouble. Something that _all _sixteen year olds do.

* * *

><p>"Four," Six says, walking out of the room we were in yesterday. I silently stand up and follow Six into the room. This time-instead of a wheelchair-there is a round wooden table, two chairs, four brown paper bags, a beer bottle, a hammer, and a smaller table that spins. Okay…..what's this one about?<p>

Six leads me to the table and points to the seat. I fall onto the metal chair without question, even though I have a bunch running through my mind. Six sits next to me and grabs the beer bottle, hammer, and a brown paper bag. She puts the bottle into the bag and uses the hammer to hit it a few times. The sound of crunching glass fills the silent room.

She takes it out, revealing a broken beer bottle that has many different points sticking up from the bottle. I watch as Six dumps out the shards of glass into the metal trash can. The land with light pinging sounds. Is there glass already in there? Probably.

Six puts the bottle onto the smaller table, points facing up. She silently puts the bag back on top of it and turns to me. "This is a test to see how well you can handle dread. Yes, you may get injured, but it won't be serious. I can promise you that. Now close your eyes."

As soon as I close my eyes, I hear a slight grinding sound. She's mixing up the bags. Shoot. I start breathing a little faster. What if I do pick the one with the broken bottle? How _bad _will the injury actually be?

"Open. And pick a bag." I open my eyes and point to the nearest one. Six silent picks it up and places it in front of me. She takes my wrist and positions my hand above the bag. Six puts her hand on top of mine and looks over to me. "Ready?" I nod my head, breathing heavier.

Six pushes my hand down, making it get closer and closer to the possible broken bottle. As soon as my hand makes contact with the paper bag, I let out a sharp gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the really short chapter! The last two chapters have been somewhat rocky, but I hope this one was a little better. Anyway….thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! And I will finally admit it….there will be FourTris. <strong>

**Mileyismyhorse: I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the food fight, so I didn't completely put it in there! But it's there! Somewhat!**

**Silverpupp: Well she reacted how any other person would…**

**Guest: Yes. He will.**

**Nik1627: I didn't put the test in! That's why. This test is being put in though. And Six reacted like anyone else would!**

**Amber: Thanks! Six showed a childish side here! And I know! I want the relationship to develop and start correctly….**

**BooksLover2000: Okay! Okay! There will be FourTris!**

**Speak Silence: Thanks! I actually got the idea for the test from a TV show that actually has the same tests. I thought they would work better in a Modern Day fanfiction since we don't have the technology to do simulations! Besides, everyone does the simulations. Why not something different? And yes….her reaction was childish. And I know! Six seems to be trusting Four a little bit more. Slow, but starting! And yes…an injury. Revelations soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I let out a sharp gasp as my hand falls onto the brown paper bag. No glass. I breathe a sigh of relief. I've never felt that much dread for the longest time. "Pick another." Somehow I manage to nod my head and point to another bag.

Six carefully picks it up and places it in front of me. She takes my hand and places it above the bag. The palm of her hand brushes the top of mine and I just happen to feel a slight bump of skin. How couldn't I have felt that before? She's touched my shoulder and my hand before. It's impossible for me to have not felt it. Right?

She puts her hand over mine and pushes it down. I turn away, expecting to feel the sharp pain of glass cutting through my skin. But it never comes. I turn back around and find a crumpled paper bag. I let out a long breath causing Six's lips to twitch a little.

"50-50 chance. Pick again." I look in between the final two bags. One of them could have the broken glass, the other nothing. I bite my lip and decide to just go with my gut. "That one." I point toward the one closest to me. Six raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" _No. _"Yes." Six picks up the final bag and places it in front of me.

Without being asked, I place my hand above the bag and let it fall upon the bag. I prepare myself for the feeling of pain. I brace myself for it to come. But it doesn't. I breathe another sigh of relief. "All done Four. You can leave."

I breathe deeply, but nod my head anyway. The metal chair scrapes against the concrete floor as I push it back. I stand up and walk away, the footsteps echoing in the silent room. Just as I reach the door, Six's voice stops me. "Oh and Four?" With my hand on the knob, I turn around and cast a glance to Six.

A small smile graces her lips. I find it refreshing to finally see her smiling. Genuinely I may add. "I know you felt the scar."

"How?"

"I just do. Now you should leave." I nod my head, a confused expression still planted on my face. I turn the knob and walk out of the room, thinking about what Six meant. Is it possible she wanted me to feel it? Nah. It must have been my reaction. She _has _a boyfriend after all. "The guy who hates to have fun." At least according to Christina.

* * *

><p>I take a seat-at my usual table-and grab the nearest bowl of ketchup. I throw a little on top of my burger and take a large bite out of it. Uriah laughs and sends me a joking smile. "You eat today Four?" Marlene sends her boyfriend an incredulous look. "Says the guy who has three burgers and four slices of cake." Color rushes to his cheeks, but he just sends Marlene a sideways grin.<p>

"You love me though." He states nuzzling into Marlene's neck. Marlene blushes and taps him on the head. Twice. "Good dog." A light chuckle comes from Christina. Will wraps his arm around Christina, and Zeke does the same to Shauna. Okay, this is getting awkward. I'm just the lonely seventh person here with no girlfriend. If only Lynn was here. Then I wouldn't be the only single one.

"Feelin' awkward?" Six asks, placing her tray onto the table and falling into the seat next to me. I nod my head and place my burger back onto my tray. A small glint catches my eye. I turn around and see the same knife I've seen Six twirling multiple times. This time I notice an engraving on the handle.

It has a series of complicated lines that intersect multiple times. It doesn't form a specific shape, but it still looks interesting and cool. The same thing is on the other side, but there is a name in the middle. The lines seem to go around it, but still form something complicated.

"What's with the knife? You always seem to be spinning it when you're waiting or something like that."

"Just a habit I picked up."

"Oh. Just one more thing." Six turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Why did Josh hit you with whipped cream?" Six frowns and glares at me. "Just shut up and eat your food."

**AN: Can I just apologize for the extremely short chapter? I wanted to keep going, but I didn't want to write something that was forced. That was about as far as I was able to go. Sorry! I promise a long chapter next time! Anyway, thanks to the reviews, favorites and follows! And this chapter was a little more light hearted, but some difficult chapters coming up. **

**And honestly speaking, I'm eager to get FourTris started. But I know that I can't. I want their relationship to start correctly. But...I'm getting impatient with my own story! That shouldn't happen!**

**And I don't do this often, but you should check out this story called "Dauntless-ly Free" by Acromania**

**First Runner: Yes…..**

**BooksLover2000: Yes! I know! And a small FourTris moment in this chapter! And I had to. No cliffhanger here, right? **

**Nik1627: Yes! Thank you! I know right? He knows her name. He just doesn't know that it's _her _name. **

**Acromania: Haha! It's okay! Yeah, I know the food fight was a little out of place. Some heavier chapters are coming up. There is also a reason why it happened. Not because Josh wanted to see how much she changed, but a whole other reason entirely. That was kind of hinted on in this chapter. And yes, when Four and Six start to get to know each other, more will be revealed about Six's life and past. As to why her brothers did that, well there is a reason. It's a little bit…deeper than just to see how much she changed. **

**And thanks! She did, didn't she? Because of what she went through, she is jaded beyond her years. And it's true. Sad that they both went through something difficult, but also kind of romantic that they can bond from something like that. **

**ChrissyRaven: Thanks! I'm glad you are getting into it! Oh, I have some twists to set up here. Haha! Well, not a complete cliffhanger. Just a somewhat humorous ending. But also a little mysterious. I don't know! It's just an ending sentence! Right?**

**Mileyismyhorse: Yes…..it is. Do you watch it? **

**Guest: Here is the update! I'm glad you like the story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

I knock on Six's door, hard. A loud groan comes from inside and there is the sound of shuffling feet. Six opens the door and she stands there in just a girl's undershirt-I think Christina called it a camisole or something like that-and a pair of shorts. I feel the color rush to my cheeks, but all Six does is roll her eyes. "Can I help you?"

I clear my throat and scratch the back of my neck. "I need to talk to you. It's an-uh-emergency." Six walks away, but I see her nod her head as she does. I take that as the hint that I enter. I clear my throat again and walk inside.

I turn around and shut the door as quietly as I can. I turn and find Six pulling on an oversized grey sweatshirt. I'm surprised she even let me in her apartment. But, since I told her it was an emergency, I guess she's kind of obligated to hear me out. After all, she's a Dauntless leader and my instructor. So no other choice, right?

Six walks back over and takes a seat on the couch. I just stand by the door awkwardly. I don't know if I should sit or stand. "You can sit down. I don't bite." I offer an embarrassed smile and nod my head. Almost silently, I walk over to the couch and take a seat. As far away from Six as possible.

"What's the emergency?" Six asks while playing with a cord that's part of her sweatshirt. I can't help noticing how worried she looks. But I don't think it's about my supposed emergency. She was like that after training too.

Six looks up at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for my question. I bite my lip and look to the ground. I wait for a response, but it never comes. I look up and see Six playing with the knife she always twirls. This time I can see the name that is engraved. Natalie Prior.

"Who's Natalie Prior?" Six looks up at me, trying to keep her face expressionless. She manages to keep a straight face, but it's always her eyes that give her away. Her usual clear blue-grey eyes suddenly turn into something that looks like storm clouds rolling in. They show a mixture of sorrow, but also anger.

She bites her lip and looks away from me. I don't know why. I've seen her cry once before. But that was when I mentioned her mother. _Oh Natalie must be-_"My mother number boy." Her voice is steadier than I expected, but somehow it still sounds pained. "Anyway, what was the emergency?"

"Forget it. There wasn't one, I wanted to talk to you alone. Why don't you talk about it? It helps." She glares at me, but it's kind of hard to take her seriously since her eyes are pooling with tears. Shoot. Crying. Umm. What do I do? I've comforted her before, but that was because she initiated it. I have no idea what to do. I'm terrible with emotions.

"Just get out Four." Six's voice is low and careful. Although I feel nervous being around someone so upset, I feel like I should try something. "No, I won't leave until you talk." I cross my arms like a five year old and pull my lips into a straight line.

Six turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "You have a death wish, don't you?" I shrug, but I keep my expression the same. Six sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Everyone knows the story, so shouldn't you?" I shrug again.

She sighs and lifts her head up. She takes a deep breath and turns to me. "Alright. I guess you should know some Dauntless history." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself. "So….our leaders when I was little were…tough. They were all about enforcing the rules and pushing people to their breaking point. So um, when my mother was going to abandon Dauntless, a big dishonor to us a group, and the leaders found out, they brought her to the Pit. They wanted to show us what happens when you dishonor Dauntless. They had her hang over the Chasm for ten minutes. Something that's almost impossible."

"She couldn't do it," I finish, so she doesn't have to. Six nods her head and looks away again. I cast a nervous glance around the room. Silently, I slide over to her and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. I don't think they expected her to die though. It's because a wave hit her back and it was larger than most. So it caused her to slip and fall."

"You're brother made it sound like they killed her purposefully."

"That's what he feels, yes. He believes they knew she couldn't hold on. Although, I get the feeling they would've saved her if they could. They may have been cold, but they had hearts." I rub my hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. This is awkward.

_Change the subject Tobias. You idiot! Do something! _"Umm, you said big dishonor to all of Dauntless. Wouldn't it just be to your family?" _Idiot! That's not changing the subject! That's going even deeped! Why are you so stupid!?_

Surprisingly, Six turns to me with disbelief in her eyes. "You think we're criminals don't you?" _Yes. I do. _"No. I don't." Six's lips twitch a little. "Okay." _Okay? That's all she says? Something's wrong with that. Am I missing something?_

All of the sudden, there is the sound of a door being opened and closed. Light footsteps echo in the almost silent room. I don't turn around though. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to really focus on what's going on. Besides, it doesn't matter. It could just be one of her brothers or whatever.

"What's going on here!?" A furious voice makes us jump apart. I whip around and find a very angry Matthew. No beyond angry. He tightens his fists and glares at each of us. "What is going on!?"

**AN: Only a little more than 1,000 words. Short, but longer than the last. Sorry. And a little into Six's past now. Guys….she's starting to trust Four. Course….she makes excuses as to why…..** **Anyway, thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**Acromania: Here's another update! I hope you liked it! And I hope you like this chapter! And more is happening. We got drama coming up in the next chapter! And thank you for understanding. Sometimes, I get writers block in the middle of writing. **

**Speak Silence: I was going to explain it in this chapter, but went a different route. And well….looks like Matthew is mad. And I know. Poor Four…..**

**Nik1627: Yes! No. She didn't. **

**Lisablackroses: It was part of the tests. Fear testing! And I know! I'm getting so impatient for this. **

**Mel930: Haha! You guys all want something to happen to Matthew. Sheesh. Well….here's the update!**

**TrisVeyoflllleaDistrict12: Thanks! I appreciate that! It made my day when I read that! And I know! FourTris is coming. Eventually. **

**BooksLover2000: Haha! You're gonna be happy with the next chapter. No they don't start dating, but…..**

**Kookiey: Aw thanks! And I know. People don't fall in love in just two days. And is it even right for the _author _to get impatient! That's how we know it's moving slowly! And if you want, you can! I would love to read it! **

**Mileyismyhorse: Haha! It is a good show! And no problem!**

**ChrislynRaven: Yes it is. And yes it won't be easy. Very…awkward since we both know neither of them are good with emotions. At all. Sadly, this story is going to end soon….I don't know when yet. But soon. Sigh. I liked this story too! **

**Guest: Haha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! **


End file.
